Extended Wings
by GreenLeoFiend
Summary: Huey and Gosalyn have a secret relationship, Bella and Launchpad as well. What will happen when their extended familes colide? Sequel to Back to the Nest Finished!
1. Introduction Chapter

****

Extended Wings

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **_Classic Donald Duck cartoons_**, **_Ducktales_,** and **_Darkwing Duck_**.

* * *

****

Written By

Stef With a F

* * *

****

Disclaimers: 

Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's past as Bella Widgeon is mine, as are the characters of Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, Jeffery Ruddy, Ronnie and Lisa Mallard, and whomever else I mention in the future.

****

Author Note:

This story is sequel of sorts to the story **_Back to the Nest_**. You should be able to catch the bulk of the story without reading **_Back to the Nest_**, but it would give you more background on Bella Widgeon. Though, if you plan on reading **_Back to the Nest_**, this story reveals a major spoiler or two. Besides, I would love to know what you think. This story is rated PG-13 for adult themes, but nothing really major. I'm just being on the safe side. Most of these chapters will most likely be PG.

* * *

****

Chapter 1

* * *

"Launchpad?" called out sixteen year old Gosalyn Mallard. "When are you going to tell us about this mystery woman you have been dating?"

Launchpad was combing his feathers in front of a mirror.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Launchpad said, feigning stupidity.

Gosalyn placed her hands on her hips.

"You are not tricking me Launchpad," she retorted. "You are giving too much care to your appearance for a normal night. You are going on a date."

"Okay you got me. Don't tell your father, okay kiddo?" Launchpad requested.

Gosalyn raised an eyebrow. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright," she replied. "I don't understand why you are being so secretive but that's your choice. Where is everyone else anyway?"

"They took the kids to the fair tonight. Why didn't you go?"

"Oh, hanging out with Dad, Morgana, Ronnie, and Lisa on a Saturday night. It's my favorite thing to do!"

Launchpad shook his head.

"You used to love hanging out with your dad."

"But kiddie rides with a three and four year-old? I'll pass."

"I'm heading out, are you going be alright by yourself?" Launchpad asked.

Gosalyn nodded.

"I'll be fine. Have fun on your date," Gosalyn said.

Gosalyn waved as Launchpad went out the door.

Gosalyn locked the door.

"Okay he's gone," she said.

"About time," said a male voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry Huey, I thought the house was empty for the night. You know Launchpad he loves a fair!" Gosalyn shouted.

Huey laughed.

"Yeah."

Huey placed his arms around Gosalyn's waist, pulling her close to him.

Gosalyn gasped. Huey surprised her.

"Now we can be alone," Huey continued.

Gosalyn wrapped her arms around Huey's shoulders. Then gave Huey a kiss.

"So, did you get that new DVD you were telling me about?" she asked.

"Yup!" He said, pointing to his gym bag.

Gosalyn jumped up in midair. 

"Keen Gear! Scream 4: Randy Returns. My Dork Dad wouldn't let me see this!"

"Well, he isn't home now, is he?" Huey stated.

Gosalyn shook her head.

"Nope!"

* * *

Launchpad parked his car at the Chi Chi's parking lot. He did a last minute hair and feather comb, and then came out of his car.

He walked in and met up to the hostess.

"May I help you?" the hostess asked.

"Yes miss, thank you. Do you know if Bella Widgeon has shown up yet?" Launchpad replied.

The hostess looked down at her clipboard.

"Yes, she is. You must be Mr. McQuack," the hostess responded.

Launchpad nodded. "That's me."

"Let me show you to your table," the hostess said.

* * *

****

To Be Continued

* * *

****

Author Note:

I don't own Scream either. And yes this is short. But this is kind of an introduction. Please tell me what you think!


	2. The Two Dates Chapter 2

****

Extended Wings

A Disney Duck Fanfiction:

Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **_Classic Donald Duck cartoons_**, **_Ducktales_,** and **_Darkwing Duck_**.

* * *

****

Written By

Stef With a F

* * *

****

Disclaimers: 

Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's past as Bella Widgeon is mine, as are the characters of Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, Jeffery Ruddy, Ronnie and Lisa Mallard, and whomever else I mention in the future.

****

Author Note:

This story is sequel of sorts to the story **_Back to the Nest_**. You should be able to catch the bulk of the story without reading **_Back to the Nest_**, but it would give you more background on Bella Widgeon. Though, if you plan on reading **_Back to the Nest_**, this story reveals a major spoiler or two. Besides, I would love to know what you think. This story is rated PG-13 for adult themes, but nothing really major. I'm just being on the safe side. Most of these chapters will most likely be PG.

* * *

****

Chapter 2

* * *

Launchpad McQuack entered the Chi Chi's dining room as the hostess guided him to Bella Widgeon's table. He smiled when he saw Bella. She was wearing bright yellow sleeveless shirt with a red rose print. It was accented with a black letter jacket. Her light brown hair light brown hair was pulled up into a high ponytail.

Bella smiled back, positioning a stray hair.

Launchpad took his chair and sat down.

"Sorry that I'm late," he said.

Bella shook her head.

"It's okay, I have only been here for about 10 minutes, " she said.

Launch laughed.

"So, when are you going to let me pick you up?" Launchpad inquired. "Like a gentleman should."

Bella bit her lip.

"I haven't told my family yet," she revealed.

"Why not?" Launchpad stated. "It's been a few months now."

Bella sighed. "It's not you Launchpad. I didn't tell you that much about my past. You probably don't need nor want the whole story."

__

It's just that I haven't been too lucky in love.

That was the truth, but she wasn't about to admit that to Launchpad. It wasn't the whole truth anyway. What would the boys think about her dating? Would they automatically believe that she would live them again? Huey just recently started to talk to her without a harsh tongue. Though, it was still miles from chummy.

Bella slightly sighed. Launchpad deserved some answer.

"You know…I'm a single mom. You know? I want to warm the kids up to the idea first. Don't want them to get attach to a relationship that is not going anywhere."

Launchpad frowned.

"But this relationship is going somewhere, right?" he asked.

Bella nodded quickly.

"Yes, Launchpad," she assured. "I really think so."

Launchpad smiled.

"Good. I like kids. I don't have any of my own. But I have been around them all my life. You know, you haven't even told me about them. More than just their ages."

* * *

"Don't go upstairs you idiot!" Gosalyn screamed. "Damn! Did they already forget the last three movies?!"

Huey laughed. "I can't believe they made a fourth movie…The term trilogy clearly means 3 movies. Randy was killed in the second movie and only made a video cameo in the third."

"That is basically because as they said in Stab 3, people were awfully ticked off that Randy was killed," Gosalyn explained.

Huey nodded in acknowledgement.

"And of course it was too late to remedy that in a film. But…of course since it's a movie. Anything can happen. And he was able to comeback as a Semi-Zombotic Bloodsucking Vampire!" Gosalyn continued. "And now he has to rid Woodsboro of the evil warlord Kazoo in order to regain his soul!"

"Uh yeah…whatever rocks your boat Gos. I'm just glad we are not watching a chick flick."

"Launchpad has girlfriend," Gosalyn blurted out.

Huey raised an eyebrow.

"Not a shark?" he asked.

"A shark?" Gosalyn inquired.

She started the crack up.

"Why a shark?"

Huey chuckled.

"An Aphroducky Encounter," he replied.

Huey laughed again.

"Trust me it's a LONG story."

Gosalyn eyed Huey.

"Alrighty then. Yeah, and well there was that one time with the Alien…but that's another story too. But yes. I mean a real girlfriend," Gosalyn stated.

"You meet her?" Huey asked.

Gosalyn shook her head. 

"No, but I finally got him to admit it. I guess you didn't hear my conversation with him earlier tonight."

Huey shook his head.

"Nah, I wasn't paying attention. I just stood quietly in the closet. Waiting for your signal."

"Ugh! You stupid bimbo!" Gosalyn shouted at television "Oy! Why can't Kazoo knock her off next?! At this rate, Randy will never regain his soul!"

Huey gave Gosalyn a weird look.

* * *

Bella frowned.

"Really?" she said. "I never told you their names before?"

Bella blinked.

"Wow…" she continued. "I just have been so protective of my background in the past."

She smiled. "As, you know, I have three boys, and one daughter. The boys, Huey, Dewey, and Louie are sixteen. And Melanie…"

Launchpad stared at Bella.

__

Huey, Dewey, and Louie?! Could they be the Huey, Dewey and Louie he knows?! 

He kept thinking to himself_, How many sets of triplets with those names could there be?_ But they live in Duckburg! Granted that is only a fifteen minute drive on good day…But could Bella really be their mother?! Didn't she die or something?

"And Melanie," Bella continued. "She's six. Launchpad are you okay?"

Launchpad blinked.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I kinda zoned out there for a second," he said.

Bella frowned at Launchpad.

"You didn't hear anything I said?" she asked.

Launchpad shook his head.

Bella stared at Launchpad disapprovingly.

Launchpad frowned.

"No, please don't be mad. That's not what I meant. Did you say Huey, Dewey, and Louie? As in maybe Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck?"

Bella's face went white.

"Yes. Know them?" she asked.

Bella gripped the table to support herself.

__

Duh! Of course he at least heard of them. For years Huey, Dewey, and Louie were in her Uncle Scrooge's custody. There must have been some publicity.

Launchpad nodded then made a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, you could say that. I only worked as their Uncle's pilot for years."

* * *

****

To Be Continued

* * *

****

More Disclaimers and Author Notes:

* * *

Okay, I still don't own Scream. **_Scream 4: Randy Returns_** is totally fictional and has nothing to do with the Wes Craven's Scream Trilogy except that make reference to it. My Scream 4, is my version of a scary movie parody. Taking background from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Blade, Resident Evil, and Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers among others. Please don't sue me!

* * *

****

Please review and tell me what you think!

-Stef


	3. Family Chapter 3

****

Extended Wings

A Disney Duck Fanfiction:

Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **_Classic Donald Duck cartoons_**, **_Ducktales_,** and **_Darkwing Duck_**.

****

Written By

Stef With a F

* * *

****

Disclaimers: 

Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's past as Bella Widgeon is mine, as are the characters of Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, Jeffery Ruddy, Ronnie and Lisa Mallard, and whomever else I mention in the future.

Author Note:

This story is sequel of sorts to the story **_Back to the Nest_**. You should be able to catch the bulk of the story without reading **_Back to the Nest_**, but it would give you more background on Bella Widgeon. Though, if you plan on reading **_Back to the Nest_**, this story reveals a major spoiler or two. Besides, I would love to know what you think. This story is rated PG-13 for adult themes, but nothing really major. I'm just being on the safe side. Most of these chapters will most likely be PG.

****

* * *

****

Chapter 3

* * *

"You worked for Uncle Scrooge," Bella stated.

Launchpad stared at Bella with wide eyes, "So you are their mother," he said slowly.

"Yes, I am." Bella responded. "I really hope this does not ruin what we have together. I feel that we have been having a lot of fun together. Does this change what you feel for me?"

"What happened? Why didn't your raise your children?" Launchpad asked.

"It was complicated. Though, I am still not proud of it. I will never forgive myself for my lost years with my children."

Launchpad caressed Bella's face.

"You are a beautiful woman. You are fun. Mysterious…"

Launchpad laughed.

"Even more mysterious than I thought."

Bella made a half smile.

"But you have a kind heart. I see it every day at the toy store. The way you give personal attention to all the children. Remember the day we met?"

Bella smiled.

"Yes, I was definitely enjoying your flattery that night -- a lot of points. Yet, you left without telling me your name."

Launchpad chuckled. "Ronnie was in such a big hurry to try out his new toys."

* * *

"Daddy could I go on that ride?!" young Lisa Mallard shouted.

Drake Mallard looked up. It was the Ring of Fire: Two boxcars high in the sky going around and around at high velocities.

"I think not young lady. I don't think even Daddy is old enough for that ride."

Lisa stomped her feet and pouted.

"It is not open for discussion. If you want to go into circles, let's go on this Ferris wheel," Drake offered.

Lisa looked up at the Ferris wheel.

"Yay!" she shouted.

Morgana appeared with a bag of cotton candy and three hot dogs. Four-year-old Ronnie Mallard was already gnawing on his hot hog.

"Dark…I thought we were going to stop and eat for a bit?"

Drake nodded. "That's a great idea. Come Lisa, we are going to eat."

"But the Wheel!?!" she contested, her hands on her hips.

"It will still be there after we are done."

The three-year-old dropped her hands.

"Okay, Daddy, but then you can win me a stuffed toy. Ooh! Gizmo Duck!"

Drake mumbled something under his breath. The nerve! How dare they feature a Gizmo Duck stuff toy in his domain!

"What about a Darkwing stuffed toy?" Drake asked.

Lisa looked at Drake like he was crazy.

"I already have one daddy!"

Drake was unfazed. "You can never have too many."

He walked closer to the prize booth. "You see, this one is a perfect replica of my new improved rip proof cape. And this one is among my limited edition collectible Gas-Guns of the Month series."

Morgana grabbed Drake.

"Come on before our hot dogs get cold," she demanded.

* * *

Bella chuckled.

"Ronnie reminded me of my boys when they were that age. So where is the little Rugrat tonight?"

"St. Canard Fair, with his parents and his younger sister Lisa. She's three, a feisty one."

Bella smiled.

"Melanie is more of a free spirit. It's amazing how well adjusted that child is. But anyway, you got me at a disadvantage. I know you do not have any children. But, you must have family somewhere. You know my uncle, most likely my brother, and three of my kids. Are your parents still around? Do you have any siblings?"

Launchpad nodded.

"My father's name is Ripcord, my mother is Birdie, and I have one sister, Loopy," Launchpad replied. 

"I would like to meet them one day."

Launchpad laughed nervously. "Sure…"

Bella laughed.

"Don't freak, there is no hurry. Unless there is some reason you don't want me to meet them…"

"Oh no…"

Launchpad was showing hints of discomfort.

Bella put her hand on Launchpad's shoulder.

"May I take you order?" asked the waiter, interrupting the tense conversation.

Bella smiled at Launchpad.

"Ready?" she whispered.

When Launchpad nodded, Bella turned to the waiter and nodded.

"Yes please."

* * *

****

To Be Continued

Please tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

****

Extended Wings

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **_Classic Donald Duck cartoons_**, **_Ducktales_,** and **_Darkwing Duck_**.

****

Written By

Stef With a F

* * *

****

Disclaimers: 

Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's past as Bella Widgeon is mine, as are the characters of Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, Jeffery Ruddy, Ronnie and Lisa Mallard, and whomever else I mention in the future.

Author Note:

This story is sequel of sorts to the story **_Back to the Nest_**. You should be able to catch the bulk of the story without reading **_Back to the Nest_**, but it would give you more background on Bella Widgeon. Though, if you plan on reading **_Back to the Nest_**, this story reveals a major spoiler or two. Besides, I would love to know what you think. This story is rated PG-13 for adult themes, but nothing really major. I'm just being on the safe side. Most of these chapters will most likely be PG. 

****

Border line PG-13 in this chapter. 

__

Typos and Grammar mistakes fixed.

Please tell me what you think.

-Stef

* * *

****

Chapter 4

* * *

Huey blinks. 

"So…interesting movie, that was, yes," he said to Gosalyn, while rolling his eyes.

Gosalyn laughed.

"It wasn't that bad. I liked it," Gosalyn responded.

She placed her head on Huey's right shoulder.

"Thank you Huey," she said.

Huey reached out for the remote with his left arm, turning the television off.

He placed his right arm around Gosalyn, pulling her closer to him.

"You're welcome Gos," he said with a smile.

Huey sat up then.

Gosalyn looked at him with concerned eyes. She frowned.

"What is wrong?" she asked.

Huey shook his head, as he moved the other side of the sofa and supported himself, his back against the armrest.

"Come over here," he called to her.

Gosalyn positioned herself on the opposite site, facing him. She was sitting Indian-style, and had her arms crossed.

"Hmm?" she asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

"Come, come here please. Please sit on my lap?" he asked.

Gosalyn smiled.

"Please? Yes, that's much better."

Gosalyn crawled to the other side of the couch--she wrapped her legs around Huey's waist, and wrapped her arms around Huey's shoulders.

Huey wrapped his left arm across the small of Gosalyn's lower back, wrapping his right arm just below her shoulder blades.

Huey began to kiss the rim of her collarbone. 

Gosalyn closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Huey?" she whispered.

Huey stopped immediately, and looked up into Gosalyn's eyes.

"Are you okay? Want me to stop?"

Gosalyn nodded her head. When Huey started to back away, she grabbed his arm, and then shook her head.

"Don't want you to stop…but we can only kiss okay?"

Huey smiled.

"Of course, only when you're ready, will we do more," he answered.

Gosalyn narrowed her eyes.

"What if I'm never ready?" she insinuated.

"I will still wait for you," he replied.

"Smooth," Gosalyn stated. "Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

"I had fun tonight, what about you?" Launchpad asked laughing nervously.

Bella smiled flirtatiously. "Yes, Launchpad, I had a very fun time.. Come, ride with me? We can go pick up your car later."

"You know Bella, if you just let me pick you up, we will save a lot of gas," Launchpad relayed.

Bella cupped her hands around her face.

"You know, I could just pick you up on my motorcycle…"

"Well, I suppose…"

"Suppose later. Come ride with me, it will be fun. If you are not scared?"

" Why would I be scared? You act like I've never been on a motorcycle before. Tell you what. I will go ride with you tonight, if you promise that you will come ride with me in an airplane one time."

Bella shifted her hands into a pondering position.

"You said you work for Uncle Scrooge? Shall I ask for a reference?"

Launchpad look white for a second.

"You okay Honey?"

"Umm, yes! Of course I am fine. And I'm good pilot too."

Launchpad suddenly looked a little uneasy.

Bella laughed.

"Of course it's a deal honey. I trust you, come on…I have extra helmet in the back."

* * *

Morgana let out big sigh. "About time those two felt asleep. I love being their mommy, but two toddlers really wipe me out. Tell me again why we had them right after each other?"

Drake looked at Morgana in shock.

"I'm kidding Dark. You know I wouldn't trade our three children for anything in the world."

"But you must admit they are handful sometimes."

"Of course, but I wouldn't have it any other way," Drake said.

He leaned over to kiss the cheek of the sleeping Lisa, who was lying on his left shoulder. He then reached into his pocket for the key to the front door.

He opened the front door, and reached over to the light switch to turn on the light.

* * *

Drake looked over to the couch. Two people were lying on the couch. One he recognized one he did not.

Anger and concern filled his eyes. He took a deep breath, and clenched his fists momentarily.

"Morgana…" he whispered. "Can you take Lisa?"

"Drake?" She said, quietly stepping closer into the house. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Drake said nothing in response, yet gestured for Morgana enter room to pick up Lisa. 

She entered the living room pushing Ronnie in his car stroller.

"Be careful she's still sleeping," he whispered.

Drake gently handed Lisa over to Morgana.

Morgana peeked over and was shocked to what she saw.

"Go!" Drake demanded yet still in whisper. "I'll handle this!"

"Drake, make sure you listen to her side of the story before you make any judgements," Morgana pleaded.

"Go!" Drake said again. "Take the kids into the other room."

At last, Morgana nodded and left the room quickly.

* * *

Drake stepped closer to the couch, where Huey and Gosalyn were sleeping. 

Drake grabbed Huey, a dragged him off the bed, waking him up immediately.

"What are you doing in my house!?" he shouted. "Do you not know what time it is?!"

"Dad!" Gosalyn shouted. 

"Young Lady…you have some explaining to do. You are not going to see this boy again--Do you hear me? And you young man, if I ever see you in this house again…"

"Dad!" Gosalyn shouted again.

"Call later Gos…" Huey shouted.

Gosalyn got up on her feet. "No wait!"

Huey blew Gosalyn a kiss, and winked.

He grabbed the movie he brought over and went out the front door.

* * *

****

To Be Continued

Please tell me what you think. 

-Stef :)


	5. Chapter 5

****

Extended Wings

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **_Classic Donald Duck cartoons_**, **_Ducktales_,** and **_Darkwing Duck_**.

****

Written By

Stef With a F

* * *

****

Disclaimers: 

Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's past as Bella Widgeon is mine, as are the characters of Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, Jeffery Ruddy, Ronnie and Lisa Mallard, and whomever else I mention in the future.

Author Note:

This story is sequel of sorts to the story **_Back to the Nest_**. You should be able to catch the bulk of the story without reading **_Back to the Nest_**, but it would give you more background on Bella Widgeon. Though, if you plan on reading **_Back to the Nest_**, this story reveals a major spoiler or two. Besides, I would love to know what you think. This story is rated PG-13 for adult themes, but nothing really major. I'm just being on the safe side. Most of these chapters will most likely be PG. 

**__**

Yay! I had this chapter finished days ago. Fanfiction Net is finally back up! LOL but now I was able to fix stupid typos I usually miss! LOL, chapter 6 is already in the works and hopefully will be up later this week.

And oh!!! Something a reviewer said made me think…

When Morgana mentioned their three children she was including Gosalyn. Thought I would add this note just in case someone was not sure.

And Of Course, Thank You all for you Great Reviews. I really appreciate them. And Thank You Jenn for being my beta-reader for the last few chapters!

Please tell me what you think.

-Stef

* * *

****

Chapter 5

* * *

A few minutes have passed, Gosalyn walked out of the kitchen with a soda and Drake was in the front room pacing back and forth.

He gave Gosalyn a grace period of about five minutes. Heck, he gave himself five minutes to calm his nerves.

"Gosalyn," he called. "Come out here. I need to talk to you."

Gosalyn put down her soda and walked into the room, her arms crossed upon her chest.

"What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?"

Gosalyn rolled her eyes.

"Dad!" Gosalyn shouted. "It's not what you think."

Drake shook his head. He surely did hope it was not what he thought. Gosalyn was his little girl, and as far as he was concerned, she always would be.

"We will discuss this Gosalyn," he informed her. "You go up to your room, and know you won't be coming out of it for an awfully long time. And do not even think you will be calling that boy either."

"Dad, I love him!" Gosalyn screamed.

Drake turned his back. Oh this kid was going to die if he ever stepped in the house again. He took a deep breath. This hooligan! He was once a teenaged boy himself and remembered it all too well. Young men would say whatever it took to get a woman into bed.

"Don't trust teenage boys! I was one; I know what I am talking about. You might hate me now, but you will thank me later." Drake shouted.

"I'm not a baby Dad!" Gosalyn shouted.

"You are my baby!" Drake shouted back.

Gosalyn closed her eyes and sighed. 

"Goodnight Gosalyn," Drake said.

Gosalyn nodded her head and went slowly up the stairs.

Drake lowered his head into his hands and sighed. He thought Gosalyn, as a pre-teen was tough. Boy was he wrong.

* * *

Huey was walking down the street. He had taken a bus over to St. Canard since Dewey had the car for the night rehearsing with his band. He would have left hours ago. He never considered a few minutes of cuddling would turn into a two-hour nap. It was only a nap.

He sighed. Mr. Mallard had a valid reason for getting upset since it was nearly 1am. It was amazing that Mr. and Mrs. Mallard had not come home sooner. They must have been having a fun time at the fair. Huey admitted he found it strange since they had two kids with them, but of course this fact was no business of his.

By now, his parents, well, his aunt and uncle anyway, who, as far as he was concerned were his parents, would be concerned. His curfew was midnight, unless something came up. Falling asleep on his girlfriend's couch without the courtesy of a phone call was not an acceptable excuse.

He was too young at the time to remember his father, and his mother just recently re-entered his life. Yet, she has been trying, Huey would give her that.

"A ride home would be nice," Huey mumbled to himself.

Huey made it to the bus stop at the end of the block, and once again looked at his watch. The night bus usually ran hourly until 3am. If the bus was on time, it should be here at any moment.

* * *

Bella drove back into the restaurant parking lot.

"See your car is this there," she informed Launchpad with a laugh.

Launchpad shook his head.

"Bella, you sure like to tease."

Bella smiled, and then winked.

"Especially when it is with you."

"I had fun riding with you tonight," Launchpad said while stepping off the back of Bella's bike.

"Good to know that you were not intimidated being the passenger position," Bella said in teasing tone. "It is known to some as the bitch seat."

Launchpad placed his hand over his mouth, pretending to be disgusted.

"Well that's not nice!" he said.

"Yes, exactly, not nice at all," Bella agreed with a nod.

Launchpad shook his head and smiled.

"You are such a crazy woman. But that's what I love about you," Launchpad stated.

Bella pouted.

"I prefer wild woman," she stated proudly.

Launchpad laughed.

Bella frowned then.

Launchpad suddenly stopped laughed and looked at her with concern.

"I just hope my wild past doesn't destroy my relationship with my children forever. Dewey and Louie, well, I seem to get along with them well, but Huey and I…Well, let's say we still have some work to do."

Launchpad shrugged his shoulders.

"Only time will tell I guess," he said. "I better get going, it's getting late."

"Yeah, I should get going to, I have shift to cover tomorrow at the store," Bella added.

Launchpad placed his arms around Bella's hips, and kissed her on lips.

"Goodnight Bella, take care."

Bella kissed Launchpad back and gave him a big hug in return.

"Sweet Dreams," she returned.

Launchpad entered his car. He rolled down the car window and waved to Bella.

Bella smiled.

She latched up her helmet, waved back, and then drove out of the parking lot en route to home.

* * *

****

To Be Continued

Author Note:

__

Of course Huey doesn't know…but do you know why Drake and Morgana were out so late? I'll let you all think about that…

LOL ;-)

~Stef


	6. Chapter 6

****

Extended Wings

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **_Classic Donald Duck cartoons_**, **_Ducktales_,** and **_Darkwing Duck_**.

****

Written By

Stef With a F

* * *

****

Disclaimers: 

Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's past as Bella Widgeon is mine, as are the characters of Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, Jeffery Ruddy, Ronnie and Lisa Mallard, and whomever else I mention in the future.

* * *

****

Author Notes:

This story is sequel of sorts to the story **_Back to the Nest_**. You should be able to catch the bulk of the story without reading **_Back to the Nest_**, but it would give you more background on Bella Widgeon. Though, if you plan on reading **_Back to the Nest_**, this story reveals a major spoiler or two. Besides, I would love to know what you think. 

****

This story is rated PG-13 for adult themes, but nothing really major. 

* * *

****

*Chapter 6*

Chapter Notes: 

Thank You to Brad (comickook/nightw2) for use of his camera idea.

And Thank you Jenn for all your help :)

* * *

Drake was pacing back and forth, when Morgana came back down stairs, now empty-handed.

She placed her hands on Drake's shoulders.

"It's going to be all right," she whispered slowly. "Just be glad, we didn't arrive through the secret entrance?"

"They were sleeping! But that is beside the point," Drake shouted, his thoughts elsewhere.

She started to massage his shoulders. She knew that this simple gesture would help calm husband's nerves.

"Gosalyn is growing up, she is going to start hang out more with boys other than just as friends," Morgana stated.

"But she is still my little girl!" he shouted. "She's not a woman, not yet."

"But almost," Morgana informed. 

"I should have installed cameras all over the house…hey I could still do that…" Drake said to himself.

"Dark…" Morgana began. "Want me to talk to her tomorrow? And besides even if you had cameras…"

Morgana left that thought incomplete, no need to irk Drake anymore tonight. Unless Drake had a monitor on his watch, he wouldn't have been able to chaperone Gosalyn tonight. Without a live monitor, Drake wouldn't have found out about Gosalyn and Huey until after the fact.

Morgana froze for moment. _Oh God. Perish the thought!_ Morgana shivered thinking of how their night out might have went if Drake was consistently checking a monitor checking on Gosalyn. Hopefully in reflection to recent events this will not soon become a reality.

Drake rotated his neck, and Morgana resumed her massage.

"It has been a long night. With Quackerjack showing up at the Fair and all." Morgan stated. "We both will benefit from a nice sleep."

"I should have sent you home to check on Gosalyn instead of letting you bring the kids over to your cousins' house." Drake stated.

"Let me?" Morgana asked in a warning note.

"Argh! That's not what I meant…." Drake said on the defensive.

Drake sighed. "I know you didn't see them in a long time and the chance meeting at the carnival was an opportunity to catch up…It's just..."

"Shhh…." Morgana, in attempt to quiet her rambling husband. She kissed Drake's neck.

"Let's go to bed," she purred.

* * *

Dewey walked into the door to see Donald pacing back and forth.

Daisy sitting on the couch, next to the phone. The sound of the door opening caught her attention and she looked toward the door.

"Uncle Donald, Aunt Daisy, I'm home," he said. "Once again, I'm sorry for being late."

Daisy smiled.

"Thanks for letting us know," Daisy responded. "Ready for the big concert?"

Dewey nodded. He glanced over to where his uncle was pacing.

"What's wrong?" he asked his aunt.

"We were hoping Huey was with you. In fact we were starting to get worried about you. I called over to Jeffrey's house, his mother said you left quite a bit ago."

"Oh stopped for gas on the way home," Dewey answered.

Daisy looked at Dewey disapprovingly.

"Not a smart idea at this hour," she simply stated.

"Yeah, well, I forgot earlier and it was on E," Dewey explained.

Daisy was about to say something else when her husband interrupted the conversation.

"Where's Huey?" Donald demanded.

Dewey took a deep breath. _Uh oh! Uncle Donald is one of his moods. Though granted this time it was because he was worried._

Dewey decided to try to choose his words carefully.

"Maybe he is at his friend's house?" Dewey's suggested.

Donald mumbled something under his breath.

"He's grounded!" Donald shouted.

* * *

Huey walked off the bus. At this time of night, the nearest bus stop was about a half mile from the house, so he still had a fair amount a walking to do before he was home. He glanced at his clock. It was now 1:20.

Huey sighed he was in mighty trouble now.

"Huey?" a familiar voice called.

Huey turned around and was shocked to what he saw.

She was wearing a yellow shirt with a red rose, accented with a black leather jacket. Her hair was a little messy, but she had on eye make up and red lipstick. 

It was his mother, and she was projecting the aura of someone that just came from a date.

"What are you doing out so late?" she asked. "Need a lift home?"

He was already very late, the difference of being home in 5 or 15 minutes now would most likely not affect his punishment.

Huey shook his head.

"Nah, I can walk," he answered.

Bella looked at her son with concerned eyes.

"Are you sure? It is not really that safe to be walking this late at night. If you are worried about your friends, chances are none of them would see us this time of night. At least let me walk with you?" Bella offered.

"What about your bike mom?" Huey asked.

Bella looked at her bike.

"I'll walk it home," she stated. "It's not safe walking home alone this late at night."

Huey and Bella walked together for about half a block when Huey stopped.

"Okay mom you can drive me home," Huey announced. He felt it a shame for anyone to walk such glorious motorcycle.

"Good," Bella stated. 

She handed Huey a helmet.

"Put this on and hold on tight," she said.

* * *

****

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

****

Extended Wings

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **_Classic Donald Duck cartoons_**, **_Ducktales_,** and **_Darkwing Duck_**.

****

Written By

Stef With a F

* * *

****

Disclaimers: 

Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's past as Bella Widgeon is mine, as are the characters of Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, Jeffery Ruddy, Ronnie and Lisa Mallard, and whomever else I mention in the future.

* * *

****

Author Notes:

This story is sequel of sorts to the story **_Back to the Nest_**. You should be able to catch the bulk of the story without reading **_Back to the Nest_**, but it would give you more background on Bella Widgeon. Though, if you plan on reading **_Back to the Nest_**, this story reveals a major spoiler or two. Besides, I would love to know what you think. 

****

This story is rated PG-13 for adult themes, but nothing really major. 

Chapter 7

Thank You to Jenn and Nana for Beta-reading this story.

* * *

The sound of a motorcycle momentarily quieted the room.

Daisy walked to the window.

"Donald," she said. "Looks like Bella is home."

"Doesn't she have to work tomorrow?" Donald grumbled.

Daisy shook her head and waved her at Donald.

"Shh, she deserves to have a life," she told her husband.

"She's not a good role model…" he mumbled. "And besides why are you on her side?"

"You two made up, remember? Don't take your anger out on her," Daisy stated.

"Oh!" she Daisy exclaimed. "She has someone with her!"

"She's not bringing her boyfriend!" Donald shouted, jumping to conclusions.

"No," Daisy said, with a sign of relief. "Huey is with her."

"Boyfriend?" Dewey wondered out loud.

* * *

Launchpad turned his key, and walked in the front door. 

It was late and he did not suspect anyone being up. After his date with Bella, he made a stop at Hamburger Hippo and ordered a hamburger, some fries, and a Coo-Coo Cola.

He placed the food on the coffee table and flicked on NBC, he was waiting for Late Night that started 1:30am. It was delayed an hour because the local affiliate decided to air Jeri Spring Chicken after the Tonight Show instead. This show usually consisted of eccentric people doing crazy things, or worse yet, episodes of women testing up to seven men as potential fathers of their illegitimate children. The host is a forty something chicken with the wardrobe of a seventeen-year-old. She also seemed trapped in the 80's, using terms such as Totally Radical and Most Triumphant, not to mention Bogus or Heinous.

* * *

__

Jeri: Like Oh My God! That is shirt is like totally bitchin! Gag me with a Spoon! Do not tell me you slept with such a Barney!

Female Guest: Uh, eww…You watch Barney and Friends?!

Male Guest: Jeri is tripping yo! That show is crap, yo!

Jeri: No…No, I mean he is a geek! A Dork! A Date-me-not!!

* * *

"Belch!" Launchpad said, glancing at his watch.

Launchpad heard someone coming down the stairs, and looked up.

Gosalyn, who was wearing a Mighty Ducks T-shirt, and black leggings, was coming down the stairs. 

She saw Launchpad and stopped with a frown.

"Launchpad?" she said in a low voice. "Can I watch the Late Show with you?"

Launchpad looked up and smiled at Gosalyn. A frown replaced the smile when he noticed the upset look on her face.

"Gos?" he said with concern. "Of course you can come watch TV with me, but what's wrong?"

Gosalyn continued walking down the stairs.

She reached for one of Launchpad's French fries, and then sat next to Launchpad on the couch.

She sighed.

"Well…I had an argument with Dad," she began.

* * *

Bella parked her bike in the garage and looked at Huey questioningly.

"So why were you out so late?" she asked.

Huey flashed a fake smile.

"Well, I was out with Gosalyn, and I accidentally fell asleep on her couch," he answered.

* * *

****

Bella flashbacked to seventeen years ago.

__

She was 16, and she was with her boyfriend Kyle Duck. She thought she was so much in love, and she was with him every second. Then one morning she found out she was pregnant. She and Kyle had a quickie marriage, that ended almost has fast as it started. After a couple years, he went to college and never saw her again.

* * *

"I see," Bella said, returning to the present. "I hope you two are being careful."

Huey sighed.

"Mom…" Huey moaned. "It's not like that with Gosalyn and me."

* * *

Back inside, Donald was still pacing.

"Daisy!" he shouted. "Go see what they are doing out there."

"Donald…" Daisy sighed.

Daisy looked out the window. Bella and Huey were on the porch, approaching the door.

"Donald, they are coming in now," Daisy informed.

Daisy moved away from the door, just in time for Bella to open it.

"Daisy, Donald, Dewey," she said, astonishment. "You are all still up."

"Well…" Daisy started.

"Huey…" Donald interrupted. "Where have you been all night?"

"He was out with me," Bella stated. "We met up with each other, when I was on my way home, and we decided to have some personal time alone together. You know catch a dessert, small talk."

Donald was livid. "At one in the morning?! Why didn't you call? We were worried sick. I was going to call the cops!"

"We lost track of time…" Bella began.

"Dumbella!" Donald shouted. 

"Donald, he was with me, there was no reason to get so rattled," she stated.

"But you should have called!" Donald shouted again.

Daisy yawned.

"I think Donald and I should call it a night. We can discuss this in the morning. Goodnight Huey, Dewey, Bella…" Daisy said.

Donald looked at Daisy like she was crazy, though, Daisy dragged him out of the front room anyway.

Dewey waved goodnight, stating that he was mighty tired after rehearsing all night. He retired to his bedroom, and left Huey alone with his mother.

Huey looked at Bella with confused glance.

"Why you do that?" he asked, amazed. "I knew Uncle Donald was destined to ground me."

Bella nodded.

"Probably was, and you most definitely deserved it. Especially, since you did not feel like correcting me. But, then again, of course, you didn't want to be punished."

Huey remained silent for a moment.

"Well, Thank you Mom," he responded, then started to walk away.

Bella shook her head, "Oh no you don't."

Huey stopped.

"I was once a teenager myself Huey, and a wild one to boot. We all make mistakes. But I will tell you one thing, you better learn from them. And also, I am your mother. And it is time that you respect me. Goodnight."

Bella walked out of the room, and went to her downstairs apartment.

* * *

****

To Be Continued

* * *

****

Author Note / Disclaimer: 

Kyle Duck is of my design. Disney History does not name the boys' father, and until now I was ignoring that fact, but thought I would give him a name now. Thanks go to Nana for helping me name the character. Back in** _Back to the Nest_**, I mentioned that Bella was unmarried. Well, she was unmarried by the time the boys were six years old.


	8. Chapter 8

****

Extended Wings

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **_Classic Donald Duck cartoons_**, **_Ducktales_,** and **_Darkwing Duck_**.

****

Written By

Stef With a F

* * *

****

Disclaimers: 

Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's past as Bella Widgeon is mine, as are the characters of Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, Jeffery Ruddy, Ronnie and Lisa Mallard, and whomever else I mention in the future.

* * *

****

Author Notes:

This story is sequel of sorts to the story **_Back to the Nest_**. You should be able to catch the bulk of the story without reading **_Back to the Nest_**, but it would give you more background on Bella Widgeon. Though, if you plan on reading **_Back to the Nest_**, this story reveals a major spoiler or two. Besides, I would love to know what you think. 

****

This story is rated PG-13 for adult themes, but nothing really major. 

Chapter 8

* * *

"Good Afternoon Bella," a male voice called.

Bella looked up and made a weak smile. "Hey..." she replied. "I'm so tired. I have to start telling myself I'm not 21 any more."

Launchpad laughed. "It's not that early...and besides, you are only as young as you feel, they say."

Bella placed her finger on her chin.

"Well then, today, I'm 53?" she offered.

Launchpad shook his head no, "Nah, you're not a day past 33."

Bella laughed. "And you're not a day older than...How are old are you again?"

"Too old," Launchpad answered, "But I'm sixteen at heart."

Bella laughed. "Yeah, you are. I'm just Sooooo tired. And Donald was not thrilled about Huey being out so late either. Oops, I was supposed to keep that quiet. I'm just..."

Bella massaged her forehead. "Stressed."

"Work hectic today?" Launchpad asked.

"Oh Gosh no," Bella assured. "The usual. It's still a little early for the Christmas rush. Last night was just so long, but it was fun."

Launchpad put his arm around Bella. "Yeah it was."

* * *

"I hate him Honker, I really do," Gosalyn said into the telephone receiver.

Honker sighed. "No you don't Gosalyn, you love your father, and you know he only wants the best for you."

Gosalyn made a weird face.

"Of course I love him. But he doesn't know what I need. I'm not that nine year-old kid he took in seven years ago. You're sixteen, you know what I am talking about."

Honker Muddlefoot laughed, his best friend of seven years was the craziest sane person he knew --If that made sense. But, he loved her all the same.

"Don't laugh, I'm more adult than kid," Gosalyn stated.

Honker laughed again.

"Hey, stop it," Gosalyn pleaded. "I called you to make me feel better."

"Sorry Gosalyn. Yes, we both have grown up. For years we spent every weekend together. Now between Science and Computer clubs, and your hockey practices...and now Huey, we don't spend that much time together anymore."

Drake knocked on the door. It was more like a thirty-second warning, than a request for permission.

"I'm on the phone, Dad!" Gosalyn shouted.

"Not with that boy?!" he called.

"I'm talking to Honker!" Gosalyn shouted back. "And his name is Huey...since you now know about us, I may as well tell you!"

"I need to use the phone, he lives next door, why don't you go talk to him in person."

Gosalyn crossed her arms.

"I'm grounded Dad, remember? Unless you want to lift that unfair punishment...I told you a million times that Huey and I did nothing, we just fell asleep."

Drake shook his head.

"You're missing the point Gosalyn, you two were asleep on the couch, unsupervised past midnight. Besides that you didn't give me the chance to meet the boy in a respectful matter. You decided to be sneaky."

Gosalyn sighed heavily.

"You know you would have over-reacted regardless!"

"Do you want to invite Honker over, or do you just want be stranded in your room for the rest of the day with no phone calls?"

"You are not going to take my phone privileges away too!? Are you?" Gosalyn cried.

Drake stood silent for a second, and then shook his head. "No, I just need the phone now. Invite Honker over before I change my mind. I trust that kid."

Gosalyn smiled, and giggled softly.

"Okay Dad, what about Huey?" she asked.

Drake gave Gosalyn a warning glance.

"Hey, had to try," she said flippantly as she left her room.

* * *

Huey was listening to some CD's when there was a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" he called.

"Louie and Webbigal," a female voice stated.

"Hey Webby!" Huey shouted. "Come in."

Webigal kissed Louie softly before opening the door.

"Hi..." Webbigal greeted. "How have you been?"

"I'm all right, you?" Huey replied. "You and Louie going out tonight?"

Webigal nodded. "I'm good. Yeah, we're going to see a movie. You have a special someone too, right?"

"Yeah," he answered.

Webigal, not quite fifteen-years-old, has been dating Louie for a few months now. Over the years, eight-year-old Webby transformed into the tall blonde beauty that she is today. It is mysterious how she grew hair practically over night, but there is some research that it was rare yet possible for female ducks to grow hair in puberty. *

"Yeah?" Webby repeated. "What's her name?"

"Gosalyn," Huey answered.

"You were with her last night weren't you?" Dewey stated, as he walked into the opened door.

Louie quickly closed it, and then directed his attention to Huey.

"Uncle Donald shouted loud enough to wake up the dead last night. With both you and Dewey being out so late last night."

Dewey nodded. "Well, I called. Well, I'm off to go to meet up with Jeff. Louie, Webby, you two should stop by the club after the movie. It will be fun. Speaking of which..."

He turned to Huey.

"When you get the chance bring Gosalyn," Dewey continued. "I know she will love us, and maybe she can bring a friend?"

Huey chuckled.

"She doesn't hang out with many girlfriends," Huey informed.

Dewey frowned, "She's in a women's hockey team. What about them?"

Huey shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, maybe, but I got the impression, her relationship with most of them are pretty much casual. Her best friend, is this guy named Honker."

"Oh," Dewey said, glancing at Louie and Webby since they two were friends before they became an item.

Huey shook his head.

"Nah, it's totally platonic. No worries. Honker is the very least of my problems."

Dewey nodded.

"You let Mom lie for you," Dewey observed.

"What?" Louie inquired.

Dewey nodded.

"Yup. After Daisy and Uncle Donald went to bed, I heard you two talking," Dewey informed.

Huey stared at Dewey.

"I thought you went to bed."

Dewey rolled his eyes.

"I did, but I still heard you two. I heard you ask her why."

"She actually did meet me after her date. But it was after 1am. I met up with her after I got off the bus. She was on her way home. She offered me a ride home. I think we have an understanding. She was not the problem I was referring to."

"Who then?" Louie asked.

"Mr. Mallard," Huey replied. "He saw us on the couch together, sleeping together."

"Oh gosh!" Webby gasped.

Huey shook his head quickly.

"We were literally sleeping. It was innocent. We fell asleep after watching a movie," Huey explained.

"Oh my Goodness, and let me guess, Gosalyn's father freaked out?" Webby gathered.

"Understatement of the year," Huey declared. "Mr. Mallard, can rival Uncle Donald, trust me."

"Whoa..." Louie exclaimed.

"Yeah..." Huey agreed.

He got up to switch CDs.

"Mom and I have an understanding. She's not going to say anything. See you all later?" he said to Webby and his brothers before they could press further.

"Okay," Dewey said. "See you later tonight," he said before leaving the room.

Louie followed.

"Webby, you coming?" he asked.

Webby nodded.

"In a minute," she said. "I'll join you in the hallway in a moment."

Louie nodded.

"Okay," he said before he also left the room.

Huey looked at Webbigal, for a moment.

"Yeah?" he said.

She walked up to Huey, and hugged him.

"Take care, k?" she said to him.

Huey hugged Webby back.

"I'm fine, so go have fun with my brother, alright?" he ordered.

Webby nodded and exited Huey's room to see Louie and Dewey chatting.

"I wonder who Mom is dating," Dewey stated.

"Yeah, me too," Louie said nodding in agreement.

* * *

"So, I'm starved," Bella announced. "So where's your car?"

Bella searched the store parking lot.

"I don't see it."

Launchpad shook his head.

"It's because I didn't bring it. I mean, why not save gas, I mean since you have to drive your bike home anyway. I decided to take a bus here."

Bella smiled seductively.

"You seemed to have liked the ride last night, you want some more?"

Launchpad eyed Bella.

"What?" he started. "Oh yeah...right the motorcycle ride last night."

Bella laughed.

"Well, Launchpad McQuack, what did you think I was talking about?"

Launchpad's face turned red.

"I just wasn't thinking. Where you want to go? The Hamburger Hippo makes the best fries," Launchpad suggested.

Bella kissed Launchpad.

"Sounds like a date."

* * *

****

To Be Continued

* * *

****

Author Notes:

The blonde hair reference is in accordance to the Ducktales Episode "Duck to the Future". You know the one where Magica De Spell sends Scrooge into the future? The boys are have become Junior Scrooges, and Webigal gets married to Doofus? I was always like, "Umm, the hair? LOL Not to mention the fact that I was with Webby, when she thought it was so incredible that she would marry Doofus, LOL! Not that I hated the character, but…I was a Louie and Webby shipper? Yes, I was a dork…anyway…

Please tell Me what you think!

-Stef :-)


	9. Chapter 9

****

Extended Wings

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **_Classic Donald Duck cartoons_**, **_Ducktales_,** and **_Darkwing Duck_**.

****

Written By

Stef With a F

* * *

****

Disclaimers: 

Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's past as Bella Widgeon is mine, as are the characters of Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, Jeffery Ruddy, Ronnie and Lisa Mallard, and whomever else I mention in the future.

****

Author Notes:

This story is sequel of sorts to the story **_Back to the Nest_**. You should be able to catch the bulk of the story without reading **_Back to the Nest_**, but it would give you more background on Bella Widgeon. Though, if you plan on reading **_Back to the Nest_**, this story reveals a major spoiler or two. Besides, I would love to know what you think. 

****

Thank You:

To Jenn and Nana for their help with prescreening and editing this story.

****

Warnings:

This story is rated PG-13 for adult themes, but nothing really major. 

* * *

****

Chapter 9

* * *

"Thanks again for letting me use your computer. Tank won't get out of that chat room," Honker informed.

Gosalyn, who was browsing a magazine on her bed, nodded. "Welcome."

"I really felt for Annie today," Honker added.

"Oh?" Gosalyn answered.

Honker nodded.

"Yeah, she mistook a 0 for an O, and you know what that can do to a computer program."

"Mmm?"

"When she tried to run the program not only did she get pages after pages of errors, but Ms. Newton had to call the main campus!"

"Really?" Gosalyn commented.

"Yeah, you see, she caused a gigantic loop! She tied up the system. The Help Desk had to manually shut down her program!"

"Well, that sucks," Gosalyn stated nonchalantly.

Honker turned from his computer chair.

"Gos? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I feel like a caged animal."

Gosalyn closed her magazine and jumped off her bed. She has been locked up in her room all day, and it was now after seven in the evening.

"Let's break out." Gosalyn suggested.

"Gosalyn…" Honker started.

"Honk…come on, Dad won't find out, he's after a villain," she rationalized.

"Launchpad too? Morgana and the kids?" he asked.

"Who knows, Launchpad was with his girlfriend earlier, but knowing Dad, he probably phoned him on the cell…Morgana has been out all day…probably took the kids somewhere. And besides I really need to see what Huey is up to," she stated.

Honker smiled.

"Come on save your work, we will be back later…" Gosalyn urged.

"Okay...okay…" Honker agreed. 

He moved his mouse to the file menu…

When the screen went blank…

"Hey!" Honker shouted. "No fair."

Gosalyn held back a laugh.

"How much did you lose?" she asked.

Honker sighed.

"Only a few paragraphs, I guess it could have been worse."

Gosalyn nodded, laughing.

"Well, it knew it was time to give yourself a break."

Honker took his disk out of the disk drive, and pocketed it.

"I'm surprised your father left you unsupervised."

"It wasn't by choice…I tried to persuade him to bring me with him, but he decided leaving me alone was the lesser of two evils…Let's go."

* * *

Huey hung up the phone.

"Damn it," he said under his breath.

No answer. He wasn't surprised--not really. Chances are Mr. Mallard was screening Gosalyn's calls. In a way, he was glad that her father didn't just answer the phone and give him a piece of his mind. But so many unanswered questions remained. And misconceptions had to be cleared up. He loved Gosalyn. He wanted to be with her in all the ways lovers are. Marriage? Well…That was years and years away, but he had to admit the thought did come into his mind at times. And he admitted it scared him. He was not yet 17. He did not want to end up like his mother, who married young, with the false notion that her teenage romance with his father was the one that would last for eternity. 

So, he understood, and respected, Gosalyn's choice to remain a virgin. She wanted the time to be perfect. Heck, he wanted their time to be perfect. And he would never force her into something she did not want to do…Her father will have to learn that he had no intention of leaving her life.

Huey took a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled down a note. Donald was out with his cousin Gladstone and Daisy was on assignment at the news station. 

His mother, Bella, and his sister Melanie were also out. Melanie mentioned that they were heading to the Duckburg Zoo with a friend of their mother. Melanie wasn't specific if the friend she mentioned was her "Aunt" Cindy or the mysterious boyfriend that she had been with for months. Or it could be someone else all together, not that Huey really cared.

He placed the note on the refrigerator, grabbed a Coo-Coo Cola and then left through the back door.

* * *

" Mr. McQuack!" Melanie shouted. "Look at the polar bears over there!"

Launchpad looked into the exhibit; two of the polar bear cubs were playing with a dead fish.

Launchpad laughed. "I told you to call me 'Launchpad' sweetie."

Melanie laughed.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Launchpad shook his head.

"It's all right."

He looked at his watch.

"The zoo closes at 8pm. How about a movie? Or…" Launchpad hesitated, looking at her mother Bella, "Or is it Melanie's bedtime?"

Six-year-old Melanie turned to face her mother with pleading eyes.

"Please Mommy? Can we go to a movie? Please? Please?" she begged.

Bella smiled.

"I don't see why not. But it's going to be something G or PG rated," Bella said.

"Of course," answered Launchpad. "It's about 7:30 now, we should head back to the parking lot."

Bella nodded, she grabbed Melanie's hand, and turned around. The Polar bear exhibit was toward the end of the zoo, so there was a good walk before them.

The trio walked back toward the entrance. Melanie stole another glance of the Camels they passed the first time around when and female voice startled her.

"Hey Launchpad!" the voice said. "Is that you? And who is that with you?"

"Hey!" Launchpad called back.

"Funny running into you!" he continued. "Hey Morgana, where's Drake?"

Morgana shook his head.

"You know…" she answered, not wanting to reveal much in front of Bella and her young daughter.

"Oh!" Launchpad said quickly.

Launch nodded. He knew that he really has been slacking on his sidekick duties as of late.

"Oh, I'm sorry…This is my friend…Bella," Launchpad answered, "And her daughter Melanie. Bella, this is my friend Morgana, and her children Ronnie and Lisa."

"Nice to meet you," Bella said, shaking Morgana's hand, "Launchpad has talked of you and Drake often."

She crouched down to eye level with Ronnie, and with a soft voice said, "Hello Ronnie, you remember me? We met once at the Toy store Where I work."

Ronnie, who was nearly Five years-old, studied Bella's face, trying to determine if he remembered the white-feathered, light-browned haired, female duck before him.

Bella laughed.

"Well, it was only once. I'm Launchpad's friend, I hope maybe we can become friends one day," Bella continued. "I like Launchpad very much. And hello Lisa, nice to meet you."

Lisa looked at Bella with a curious look on her face.

"I'm turning four tomorrow," she answered.

"Happy Birthday!" Bella said.

"I turn five next month," Ronnie added quickly.

"Wow…" Bella said smiling at Morgana. "That's almost like having twins."

Morgana laughed. "Is Melanie your first?"

Bella laughed.

"Oh gosh no, I have triplet teenaged boys," Bella answered. "Launchpad, Melanie and I were heading to the movies. Why not join us? If Launchpad doesn't mind…"

"Triplets?! Wow! About the movies, are you sure you don't mind? Launchpad?" Morgana looked at Launchpad for his reply.

"Are you Launchpad's girlfriend?" Lisa asked.

"Yes, I am," Bella answered smiling at the child. "My daughter Melanie is about your age."

"Hi," Melanie said.

"Of course I don't mind, but we better go if we want to catch the 8pm movie," Launchpad answered.

* * *

****

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10

****

Extended Wings

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **_Classic Donald Duck cartoons_**, **_Ducktales_,** and **_Darkwing Duck_**.

****

Written By

Stef With a F

* * *

****

Disclaimers: 

Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's past as Bella Widgeon is mine, as are the characters of Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, Jeffery Ruddy, Ronnie and Lisa Mallard, and whomever else I mention in the future.

****

Author Notes:

This story is sequel of sorts to the story **_Back to the Nest_**. You should be able to catch the bulk of the story without reading **_Back to the Nest_**, but it would give you more background on Bella Widgeon. Though, if you plan on reading **_Back to the Nest_**, this story reveals a major spoiler or two. Besides, I would love to know what you think. 

****

Thank You:

To Jenn and Nana for their help with prescreening and editing this story.

****

Warnings:

This story is rated PG-13 for adult themes, but nothing really major. 

* * *

****

Chapter 10

* * *

Drake entered the front room through the secret entrance, putting faith in Gosalyn that she wasn't having a party of any sort that would danger his secret identity.

He was right, for the house was quite quiet.

"Morg?" Drake called. "Are you home?"

There was no answer.

Drake was just about to go upstairs to check on Gosalyn when he noticed the answering machine message counter flashing.

Drake played the message.

* * *

__

Hey, Gosalyn!? Mmm, must be hiding in your room. Okay…Hey, Dark, I was hoping you were home, I hope everything is okay. I was just calling to inform you that I met up with Launchpad and the zoo, and he and his girlfriend, and her daughter are all heading to the movies, and they invited the kids and I to join them. We are at the Star and should be back around 10pm. Talk to you soon? Love You. 

****

7:51 PM

* * *

"Okay," Drake said to himself. "Well that explains where those three are. Hey!!"

Drake paused for a moment; Morgana got to meet the girlfriend before him, the supposed best friend?

Drake sighed; he would settle this with Launchpad later. Gosalyn was confined all day, and maybe she would appreciate a small reprieve, and would like to go to the movies for a few hours.

He walked up the stairs and shouted for Gosalyn, but there was no answer. Drake wasn't alarmed, since it was quite common for Gosalyn to resort to the silent treatment. Undaunted, he made his way upstairs and then to the door of her room. Once there, he knocked on the door.

"Gosalyn!?" he shouted. "It's me, can I come in?"

There was no answer. It was barely 8pm, and there was no way Gosalyn would be asleep at this early hour.

He knocked again. Once again there was no answer. This time he opened the door since Gosalyn had lots of forewarning.

She was not there, her open magazine was still on the bed, but there was no note.

__

Honker was over earlier…Maybe she's at the Muddlefoots'?

Testing his theory, Drake began to dial the Muddlefoot's home phone number, hoping Honker would answer. Drake was barely in the mood to tackle a conversation with Herb or Binkie.

After ringing two times, the phone is picked up.

"Drakester!" a cheerful duck exclaims. "How you doing!? I'm so glad you called!"

"Hello Herb," Drake sighs.

__

Glad he called indeed! At least Drake had the decency to call before showing up unannounced and uninvited!

"Why the gloom?" Herb inquires. "Burn your favorite set of Quakerware? I can order you some more!"

Drake quickly shakes his head.

"No!" he shouts a little too harshly.

"Hey! I was just asking!" Herb replies defensively.

Drake sighs.

"I'm sorry Herb that I snapped at you. Is Gosalyn over there?" he asked.

Herb shrugs, knowing that Drake can not see his answer, he later replies, "I don't think so. Let me ask Binkie."

"Binkie, is Gosalyn here?"

"No, he went over to Gosalyn's some time ago," Binkie answered, while busy washing up some dishes.

Herb relayed Binkie's message to Drake.

Drake sighed.

"Herb, if the kids were over here, why would I call you to ask where my daughter is?"

Herb pondered the thought for a moment.

"Good point," he agreed.

Tank entered the kitchen and raided the fridge.

"Tank, do you know where your brother is?" Herb asked.

Tank drank out of the Orange Juice carton.

"He and Gosalyn left her house some time ago," Tank stated.

Tank then returned the now empty orange juice carton in fridge and closed it. Then proceeded to the freezer where he took out a grape Popsicle.

"Left? Where did they go?" Binkie asked.

Tank shook his head.

"I don't know, I'm not my brother's keeper. But my guess would be that they went to meet up with Gosalyn's boyfriend." Tank suggested.

He licked his Popsicle and then left the room.

A huge smile emerged from Herb's face.

"Ooh Eee! Drake! You didn't tell me that Gosalyn had a boyfriend! Our kids are really growing up!" Herb shouted into the phone.

Drake grumbled.

"Oh so she's with him!" Drake assumed. "Thanks Herb."

"Any time Drakester!" Herb replied.

Drake pressed the hang-up button, and then dialed another number.

* * *

Melanie jumped up and down.

"Let's watch _Duck Before Time_!" Melanie shouted. "How about you Lisa and Ronnie? Do you want to watch _Duck Before Time_?"

Ronnie nodded.

"Yes!" shouted Lisa.

"Yay!" Melanie cheered. "My Uncle Scrooge told me that he made that movie!"

"Really? You're uncle made a movie?" Ronnie asked.

Melanie nodded.

Morgana looked at Bella questioningly. Scrooge was not a common name.

Bella nodded.

"I'm Scrooge McDuck's niece," she answered the unasked question. "One of Uncle Scrooge's companies did produce this film."

"I'll go get the tickets," Launchpad stated. He went to the ticket booth and bought three adult tickets, and three child tickets.

He looked up at the movie poster and smiled when he recognized a now teenaged Bubba the Cave Duck.

"I wonder what Bubba is doing now. He was one sweet kid. He used to live outside the mansion years back," Launchpad explained.

Just then a cell phone rang.

"Launchpad? Would you mind taking the kids in with you while I go answer this call?" Morgana asked.

Launchpad nodded. He, Bella, Melanie, Ronnie, and Lisa entered screen 2.

Morgana answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Morg?" Drake asked in a frantic tone. 

"Drake? Honey, are you all right?" Morgana asked, noting the tone of concern in her husband's voice.

"Gosalyn took off with that boyfriend of hers! Where's Launchpad? Are you still at the movies!?"

"Calm down…Yes, we are all still at the movies. How do you know she is with her boyfriend?"

"Tank Muddlefoot said he saw her leave with him!" Drake shouted.

"Okay," Morgana said, nodding her head. She was trying her best to calm her husband. Also, she made care not to bring attention to herself and the phone call. "Do you know his name?"

Drake shook his head frantically. "I know his first name…but not his last name. Who knows how many Huey's there are out there!?"

Morgana nodded. "Okay…take a deep breath…and meet me at the movies. I'll be waiting for you in the lobby, okay. Launchpad and the kids are in screen 2. See you soon, okay. We will find her."

Drake hung up the phone. Now, donned in his Darkwing costume, he drives off in the Ratcatcher toward the Movie Theater.

* * *

After a few minutes go by, Ronnie tugged on Launchpad's shirt.

"Why is mommy not back yet?" the child asked.

Launchpad shrugged.

"Must have been an important phone call. I'm sure she will be here soon," Launchpad answered.

He turned and looked back at the entrance, wondering what could be keeping Morgana.

Bella glanced over and whispered in Launchpad's ear.

"What is it?"

"I wonder what is keeping Morg," Launchpad explained. "I hope everything is okay. Maybe I should go see what is wrong?"

"Shh…take your conversation to the lobby!" snapped a man seating next to them.

* * *

Darkwing parked his Ratcatcher in a near by alley and then he approached the movie theater. He tried his best to mask his fear, but his concern for his daughter was strong.

__

When would she learn!" DW wondered. "When will she learn that his rules were for her protection?"

Darkwing shook his head. None of that mattered now, all that mattered now, was the location of his daughter. As much as the thought scared him, his best hope was that she was in fact with Huey, doing whatever. It was a much better thought than being in the clutches of one of the many local villains.

He walked into the door, and was revealed to see Morgana in the lobby.

"Morg!" he shouted. "Go get Launchpad…we need to find Gosalyn."

Morgana nodded quickly, "Okay," she said, then returned to the movie.

"Gosalyn?" a male voice said from behind.

* * *

Morgan found her seat and sat down.

Gosalyn was really in trouble this time. Morgana just met Launchpad's girlfriend Bella, and she was disappointed that the group outing was going to be canceled. Morgana didn't even know Launchpad had a girlfriend! Though, it would explain why Launchpad has been spending less and less time at the house. What was important now was finding Gosalyn. Bella said she had kids, Morgana was almost sure she would understand. 

The question was what to do with the kids. They were all hyped up on seeing the movie, and though they were young, they were not too young to know if something was wrong. She could ask Bella to watch the kids, but that would be a big favor to ask some she just met. The obvious choice would to let Launchpad to stay with his date, and for her to help her husband alone. Though, she knew Drake could use the reassurance of his best friend.

* * *

Darkwing turns around quickly.

"What do you know about Gosalyn?" he demanded.

Looking closer at the teen duck, his eyes go cold. Darkwing notices that the teen duck is holding hands with a young teen duck. He clenches his fist, not only does he seduce his daughter in the middle of the night, he is two timing her.

"You! How dare you take advantage of Gosalyn and then two time her!" Darkwing shouted.

"Sir, I'm not two timing Gosalyn…I"

"Gosalyn Mallard?" the teen's date wondered out loud.

Darkwing directs his attention to her.

"Yes, did you know that your date was a snake?"

The young female duck looked over to her date with huge smile on her face laughing softly.

Darkwing tightened his shoulders; he did not find this situation funny. He could only imagine his teen daughter was out somewhere crying.

"I hope you are proud of yourself Huey whatever your last name is, you messed with the wrong girl," Darkwing informed.

"No, you have it all wrong…Sir…"

Darkwing ignored the denial of guilt.

"Where's my da…Gosalyn, did she see you with her? Is she somewhere all upset?"

The teen shook his head and sighed.

* * *

Bella glanced over to Morgana for a moment. Acknowledging the fact that the phone call was most likely no business of hers, she quickly turned away. She gently placed her hand on Launchpad's lap.

"Launchpad," she whispered. "What's wrong? Do you know?"

Bella bit her lip. She knew the matter was not her concern, yet the curiosity was fierce. Something deep inside of her was telling her to find out what's going on.

Launchpad shrugged.

He too glanced over to Morgana, looking for answers.

Morgana nodded.

She gestured to the lobby.

Bella squeezed her eyes shut, and then opened them again.

"I'll go with you," she told Launchpad, as she started to get up.

Morgana glared at Bella. She was not direct, yet it was almost certain that Morgana was strongly hinting for her to stay.

"Melanie, do you want to get something to eat?" Bella asked. 

When Melanie hesitated, Bella gentle grasped her daughter's hand.

"We'll be right back," she informed.

Launchpad nodded to Morgana, and with that, Launchpad, Bella, and Melanie left screen 2.

* * *

"Sir?" the teen tried once again

"You have me mistaken with someone else. I am not Huey Duck, I'm his brother."

"Don't tell me that," Darkwing shouted.

"I'm telling the truth…"

"DW?" Launchpad shouted.

Bella and Melanie were not too far behind Launchpad, watching the scene the best they could. Darkwing's outburst brought the attention of half the people in the lobby.

Darkwing looked up.

"LP…" he said, momentarily easing on the teenager. "Come on, we have to go."

"Go where?" Launchpad asked.

Darkwing sighed. Now, already half the town of knew his business. He gestured for Launchpad to follow him outside.

"Launchpad?" the teen said looking up at Launchpad.

Surprise filled Launchpad.

"Hey!" Launchpad shouted. "How you been?"

Before the teen answer, Darkwing turned to Launchpad.

"Wait! You know this kid?" he asked.

Bella eased her way, closer to Darkwing and Launchpad, in order to see with whom they were talking.

"Louie?" she called out. "What's going on?"

* * *

****

To Be Continued

* * *

****

Author Notes: 

Hi all! This chapter is a long one! LOL! I hope you enjoyed it. Did I surprise anyone? LOL, now that the chapter is over do you remember that Louie and Webby were heading to the movies? Before this chapter you were all expecting Huey and Gosalyn, weren't you? LOL! Please review and tell me what you think!

-Stef


	11. Chapter 11

****

Extended Wings

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **_Classic Donald Duck cartoons_**, **_Ducktales_,** and **_Darkwing Duck_**.

****

Written By

Stef With a F

* * *

****

Disclaimers: 

Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's past as Bella Widgeon is mine, as are the characters of Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, Jeffery Ruddy, Ronnie and Lisa Mallard, and whomever else I mention in the future.

****

Author Notes:

This story is sequel of sorts to the story **_Back to the Nest_**. You should be able to catch the bulk of the story without reading **_Back to the Nest_**, but it would give you more background on Bella Widgeon. Though, if you plan on reading **_Back to the Nest_**, this story reveals a major spoiler or two. Besides, I would love to know what you think. 

****

Thank You:

To Jenn and Nana for their help with prescreening and editing this story.

****

Warnings:

This story is rated PG-13 for adult themes, but nothing really major. 

* * *

****

Chapter 11

* * *

"Launchpad?" the teen said looking up at Launchpad.

Surprise filled Launchpad.

"Hey!" Launchpad shouted. "How you been?"

Before the teen could answer, Darkwing turned to Launchpad.

"Wait! You know this kid?" he asked.

Bella eased her way, closer to Darkwing and Launchpad, in order to see with whom they were talking.

"Louie?" she called out. "What's going on?"

Louie glanced at his mother, shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know Mom. I just know that he thought I was Huey," Louie explained.

Bella made a half smile. Even after ten years, she could tell her three boys apart. Though, one who was not familiar with her boys could easily make false assumptions. She glanced at Darkwing. Her mother intuition told her that something was wrong, and now she understood why. Why was this man inquiring about any of her sons? And why Huey in particular?

"Oh, sorry for my rudeness. DW, this is my girlfriend Bella, her daughter Melanie, her son and my good buddy Louie Duck, and Webbigal Ganderquack," Launchpad explained.

Launchpad glanced at Webbigal and smiled.

"Hello Launchpad," she said. "Hey Melanie, would you like to see if I can win you a stuff toy?"

Webbigal looked at Bella for permission.

Bella nodded.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You welcome," Webby whispered back.

Webby led Melanie toward the stuff toy machine and away from the heated conversation.

"I have known Louie and Webby way back when back in Duckburg. Louie's one of Scrooge McDuck's grandnephews. And Bella, Louie, this is my good friend Darkwing Duck," Launchpad added.

Scrooge McDuck's nephew! And Launchpad is dating Scrooge McDuck's niece? Darkwing didn't even know that Scrooge had a niece, one who was alive anyway. And this fact alone did not change the fact that the whereabouts of his daughter was unknown, plus the possibility that she could be with Bella's son, regardless of his class.

"Nice to meet you," Bella said.

She eyed Darkwing suspiciously, why was he yelling at her son so?

Darkwing acknowledged Bella with a nod, and then turned to Launchpad. Under normal circumstances he would not opt to be rude, but with the matter of Gosalyn's disappearance and their less than private location, Darkwing decided to postpone any formalities for the time being.

"LP, please go tell Morgana that you and I are going to search for Gosalyn, and that I will meet her back at home later tonight," Darkwing requested.

Launchpad nodded. He started toward the Movie Theater but hesitated when he saw Bella staring at him.

Darkwing noticed Launchpad's hesitation.

"And when you return, the four of us will find a more appropriate place to continue our conversation," Darkwing informed.

Bella nodded.

"Good idea," she agreed.

* * *

(Band music playing in background)

Huey walked up to the bar.

"How old are you?" the doorman asked.

"Umm…" Huey looked up. He was a bit dazed, still thinking about Gosalyn.

"Hello? Your age? And sorry, I'm not going to buy 21…"

Huey blinked.

"Oh, I'm 16," he answered.

"Okay, that sounds about right," the doorman said, making a note on his clipboard. "All underage patrons must leave at 9pm," the doorman informed. He glanced down at his watch. "Less than an hour from now."

Huey nodded.

"Well, my brother's band is playing tonight," Huey stated. "So, I thought I would just watch the set, and hang out with him tonight afterwards."

The doorman crossed his arms.

"I see," he said.

Huey sighed. "Do I look like a groupie to you? And besides, I look exactly like him. You know the lead singer of the Lone Ducks? Well, I'm the lead singer's identical brother."

A look of acknowledgement appeared on the doorman's face.

"Oh," he said. "That boy band."

Huey started to nod his head, and then shook it quickly.

"It is not a 'boy band'," he protested defending his brother's honor. "It's a rock band that just happens to feature teens."

The doorman laughed.

"Okay then, but I still have to stamp you," he informed.

Huey offered his right hand, in which the doorman stamped the words, "Under 21"

"Thanks," Huey said.

He walked into and onto the counter.

"Coo-Coo Cola…Cherry," he ordered.

The female bartender took a glass out and filled the drink with one of the fountains.

Hello," the female duck said, "You are Dewey's brother, right?"

Huey took a sip out of his drink and looked up at the young woman. She had reddish brown feathers; her long black hair was braided, the tips just passing her shoulders. Huey guessed that she was between the ages of 18 and 22. Her braids hid her age, though, since she served liquor one would assume that she was at least 18.

"How did you guess that?" Huey asked coyly. "Could it be that I look exactly like him?"

The woman laughed.

"Yeah, that could be it," she said. "Though, there are some differences to you."

"Of course there is," Huey said. "I'm better looking."

"Oh really?" the lady laughed.

"Dewey tells me that his two brothers have girlfriends. Which one are you?" she asked.

Huey smiled back at her.

"Yes, it is true, I am sorry to say, I am taken."

He offered his hand to the woman. She was still nice to look at.

"I'm Huey. How do you know my brother? Just through the times his band plays here?"

The female duck shook Huey's hand.

"Not exactly. Though, here is where I meant him. I'm Ashley Ruddy, you may know my half brother Jeffery."

"Oh, Jeff, of course I know him. Half brother?" Huey asked.

"Well, we have the same father. I don't see my brother much. Working here has been nice. You know?"

Huey nodded.

Huey knew a thing or two about half-siblings, namely his half sister Melanie. Who knows how many other half-siblings could be out there? Since he hasn't seen his father since he was barely two.

"Could you excuse me for a second, I need to bring the dirty glasses back to the kitchen? And watch the bar for me, for a moment?"

"Sure," Huey said.

Ashley smiled.

"Thanks."

"Welcome," Huey said.

While Ashley went into the backroom, Huey stole a quick glance.

Yes, she was pretty, whoever her special someone was, he was very lucky man. Though, he knew he was even a luckier man. He had Gosalyn.

He hit the surface of the counter with his fist.

Ashley replaced the glasses and looked up at Huey.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Huey sighed.

"I'm sorry. I am just having problems with my girlfriend. Basically her father is a psycho."

Ashley laughed.

"Ouch. What happened?"

"He is extremely overprotective."

"Actually that's kinda sweet. You love her, right?"

"Of course, I love her!"

"Good, I need to take his order. It will work out, trust me."

"Thanks, I think. I just wish I could talk to her. Her father is screening calls or something."

Ashley smiled, she wrote down her number on a napkin.

"For emergencies…or if you need to talk to someone."

Huey nodded. He pocketed the napkin, and allowed Ashley to get back to work. He glanced over to the stage where Dewey, Jeff, and the rest of the Lone Ducks were performing.

The song finished. Dewey looked up and smiled.

The audience applauded.

Dewey went to the microphone, and said, "Hey everyone! Thanks. We are going to take a twenty minute break."

Dewey whispered something to Jeff and then climbed off the stage.

"Hey," he said to his brother. "You made it! Where's Gosalyn?"

Huey got up from the barstool.

"She's grounded. Isn't even taking my calls."

"Rough."

Dewey laughed. "Thought I can't say I am surprised."

"I guess. This just sucks. I have to make her father understand that nothing happened."

Dewey nodded. "Good luck."

* * *

The phone started to ring.

Donald ran to the phone.

"Hello?" he called.

"Donald, it is me, are any of the boys home?" Bella asked.

"No, they went out. Dewey has his gig at the Moon Beam, and Louie is with Webby…"

Bella shook her head.

"Louie is with me. What about Huey?"

Donald face whitened.

"What's going on Bella?" he asked.

"I will fill you in later," Bella answered.

"Tell me now," Donald insisted.

"I just need to talk to him."

Louie looked up.

"He's probably at the Moon Beam, Dewey invited him to go watch a set," Louie informed.

"Okay, great," Bella said. "Louie says he's at the bar with Dewey. Thanks. I'll be home later. Melanie is staying the night at Uncle Scrooge's."

Bella hang up the phone before Donald could reply.

* * *

"Gos, I can't believe you talked me into this," Honker announced. "You are going to be in so much trouble. And just wait until my parents found out I helped. I will be grounded."

Gosalyn shook head.

"They won't blame you. It's not even 9pm! Both our curfews are much later."

"But you are grounded. Don't you think your dad will notice you are gone?" Honker asked.

Gosalyn crossed her arms.

"He's being unfair. He won't let me see him. And I'm going to see him if I want."

Honker rolled his eyes and laughed.

"A better plan would have been to take the chance to call Huey while your father was gone," Honker stated.

Gosalyn paused for a moment.

"True…but, too late now. We are almost to Duckburg now. In fact…" she said as the bus stopped. "We are here. So let's go she said.

* * *

****

To Be Continued

* * *

****

Author Notes: 

Hello. A note on Ashley Ruddy… What did you think of her? At first I thought about using Cindy Ganderquack as the female bartender, but then I changed my mind to add a little conflict. LOL! Please tell me what you think! Thanks. 

****

-Stef


	12. Chapter 12

****

Extended Wings

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **_Classic Donald Duck cartoons_**, **_Ducktales_,** and **_Darkwing Duck_**.

****

Written By

Stef With a F

* * *

****

Disclaimers: Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's past as Bella Widgeon is mine, as are the characters of Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, Jeffery Ruddy, Ashley Ruddy, Ronnie and Lisa Mallard, and whomever else I mention in the future.

* * *

****

Author Notes:

This story is sequel of sorts to the story **_Back to the Nest_**. You should be able to catch the bulk of the story without reading **_Back to the Nest_**, but it would give you more background on Bella Widgeon. Though, if you plan on reading **_Back to the Nest_**, this story reveals a major spoiler or two. Besides, I would love to know what you think. 

****

Thank You:

To Jenn and Nana for their help with prescreening and editing this story.

****

Warnings:

This story is rated PG-13 for adult themes, but nothing really major. 

* * *

****

Chapter 12

(Slightly edited verison)

* * *

Gosalyn and Honker were walking the down Duckburg streets. It was a quarter to nine, so it was just past dusk. The street lights and store signs provided some light, though, for Honker Muddlefoot, it was an unfamiliar town.

"Are you sure you know where you are going?" Honker asked Gosalyn.

"Yeah, sure. 1313 Webfoot Walk," Gosalyn stated. "Or is it 13 Quack Street? No, he moved from there it's 1313 Webfoot Walk now."

"Do you know where this is?" Honker asked. "Here's Quick Street."

Gosalyn laughed. "No, that's where Donald Dock lives. And like I said, Quack Street is where he used to live. After Huey's uncle finally got married to his girlfriend they moved to 1313 Webfoot Walk."

"So do you know where Webfoot Walk is?" Honker asked again.

Gosalyn nodded. "It is somewhere near the river."

"Somewhere? Sounds promising…"

Gosalyn shook her head.

"We'll be fine."

* * *

Ten minutes have passed; Gosalyn and Honker are stilling walking down the street looking for Webfoot Walk when they walk near the Moon Beam. 

"Hey the Lone Ducks!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"The Lone Ducks?" Honker asked.

"Well, they are this cool band. They are not too popular yet, though that is the key word. Let's check them out."

"It's a bar, they are not going to let us in."

Gosalyn shrugged. "I do not see why not. The Lone Ducks are underage. And besides, I kind of know one of them. Let's go."

Gosalyn and Honker step up to the bar and encounter the same bouncer Huey encountered almost an hour before.

"Hello, can I help you?" he asked.

"Hello," Gosalyn answered. "I'm here to see the Lone Ducks."

The bouncer placed his hands on his waist.

"I'm sorry, the evening show is over. You may come back tomorrow evening, it's an early night 5 to 8 for underage patrons," the man explained.

"Gos, we should head back home it looks like it is going to rain," Honker said.

Gosalyn looked up, with just the few minutes the clear sky, became filled with clouds.

"Could we come in?" Gosalyn asked.

"I'm sorry, it is after nine, no under age patrons after 9pm. It is the rules of the business."

Gosalyn smiled seductively.

"How do you know I'm not 21? I could be. A lot of people look young for your age. I could be blessed with eternal youth."

The bouncer laughed.

"You are a cute kid. Goodnight. You should head home it's going to rain soon."

Gosalyn was unfazed, as the rain started to fall.

"Could I use your phone then?" she asked.

Honker held in a laugh, and smiled at Gosalyn.

"There's a phone down the street," the bouncer answered.

"But there's one right inside the door, please don't let me get soaked."

* * *

A few minutes before, near the Duckburg end of Audubon Bay Bridge, Darkwing and Launchpad were speeding in the Ratcatcher. Bella and Louie were not far behind on her motorcycle. When the Ratcatcher made a halting stop.

"Whoa there Wingy, where's the fire?" a voice shouted.

"GizmoDuck," Darkwing warned, "I am not in the mood."

"What's wrong? I might be able to help," GizmoDuck continued.

"No thank you, so if you can let me go on my way," Darkwing replied.

Bella noticed that Darkwing and Launchpad were no longer moving, so she parked her bike.

She turned to her son Louie, and said, "Hey, is that GizmoDuck over there talking to Darkwing?"

Louie nodded.

"Yeah, come with me, and I'll introduce you. Besides it looks like some tension needs to be cut."

Bella and Louie started to walk toward, Darkwing, Launchpad, and GizmoDuck.

"GizmoDuck!" Louie shouted.

Gizmo spun around quickly.

"Louie! My old Gizmo Buddy! How have you been?" he asked. 

"I am doing great! How are you? I would like you to meet someone."

GizmoDuck turned to Bella and smiled, offering his hand.

"You have yourself a beautiful girlfriend. I am Gizmo Duck…"

Bella laughed and smiled.

"Thank you, I am honored. But I'm actually Launchpad's girlfriend."

Bella shook Gizmo's hand.

"I'm Bella. Also known as Dumbella Duck, but I hate that name. I'm Louie's mother."

GizmoDuck had a look of amazement.

"Nice to meet you," GizmoDuck said.

"You too," Bella added. "We will have to talk sometime. In the meantime, we have to get going."

"What is going on? Do you need help?"

Bella shook her head.

"No, but thank you."

"My pleasure my lady," GizmoDuck said, nodding his head. He would taken off his hat, like a gentleman should, but that would reveal his secret identity.

GizmoDuck waved and then "drove" away.

"Thank you," Darkwing said.

Bella laughed.

"He seemed nice enough to me."

Launchpad smiled. He was going to offer no comment.

"That reminds me, now that we are in Duckburg, I ought to introduce you to my friend Fenton."

Bella crossed her arms.

"And then am I finally going to meet the family?" she asked.

Darkwing hopped back onto the Ratcatcher.

"Let's go," he ordered. "The Moon Beam, right?"

* * *

Back at the Moon Beam, the bouncer felt sorry for the now soaked Gosalyn and Honker.

"It is after 9pm, I really should not let you in, but give me your hands," the bouncer ordered, stamping one hand each.

"Just use the phone," he instructed, as he opened the door. "You can stay in the lobby until your ride gets here."

"Thank you," Gosalyn stated.

Honker nodded his head in agreement. "Thank you very much sir."

The two entered the bar. Gosalyn turned to Honker.

"Honk, stay by the phone as if you are using it. I'm going to get something to drink, okay?"

"Gos, what if we are caught? We are supposed to stay in the lobby."

Gosalyn sighed.

"But I'm thirsty. And besides, I'm stamped, and maybe Huey is here. He mentioned the other day before Dad grounded me that he was thinking about going to see his brother's show tonight."

Honker crossed his arms.

"Alright, but don't take too long."

Gosalyn nodded, and then vanished into the main room of the Moon Beam. She quickly made her way to the bar.

"Coo-Coo-Cola please," she ordered.

Ashley Ruddy, who was just coming out from the kitchen, looked at Gosalyn.

"Which flavor would that be? It's after nine, you know?"

"So? You can't be 21 either. Orange please. So please mind your own business."

Ashley laughed.

"Sorry," she said, while she filled up a glass of Coo-Coo-Cola. "Here you go. And you are right; I'm not 21. Actually, I'm 19, upcoming college sophomore. Need the money for college."

Gosalyn took the glass, and took a sip.

"That's cool. By the way, do you by any chance know if Huey Duck is here? Dewey of the Lone Duck's brother? He told me to meet him here?"

Ashley nodded, pointing to a table far on the right.

"He's over there with Dewey."

"Thank you," Gosalyn said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the parking lot, Donald just found himself a parking spot. Ever since the call from Bella, he had this feeling that something was up. She was hiding something from him.

Donald turned off the engine, and was about to get out of the car, when a familiar sound emerged behind him. It was Bella's motorcycle. She zoomed into the parking spot next to him. Louie was riding with her.

Bella stepped off her motorcycle, and knocked on Donald's window, gesturing for him to roll it down.

"What is going on?!" Donald demanded. "Where are Huey and Dewey?"

Before Bella could answer, the sound of a second motorcycle overpowered her voice. Darkwing arrived on the scene, and parked the Ratcatcher on the other side of Bella's bike.

Darkwing hopped off the Ratcatcher.

"What's going on?!" Donald shouted again.

"I will tell you what is going on," Darkwing began. "Your nephew is taking advantage of my daughter!"

Donald stormed out of his car.

"My nephew?!" he shouted.

* * *

****

To Be Continued

* * *

****

Author Notes:

Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The address discussion is based on two different address I found when I search the net for information on what is Donald Duck's Address. I mentioned back in "Back to the Nest" that Donald and Daisy opted to buy a new home after their wedding, so I decided to put this in mind. And about the GizmoDuck appearance… Since this chapter was set entirely in Duckburg, I thought it would been a fantastic opportunity for a GizmoDuck cameo. I always liked the character, and he had a role in both series and always had a kick with the Darkwing and GizmoDuck interactions. And it was only fair; given the fact I gave Bubba an unspoken part a couple chapters back. Please tell me what you think! Thank You!

-Stef


	13. Chapter 13

****

Extended Wings

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **_Classic Donald Duck cartoons_**, **_Ducktales_,** and **_Darkwing Duck_**.

****

Written By

Stef With a F

* * *

****

Disclaimers: Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's past as Bella Widgeon is mine, as are the characters of Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, Jeffery Ruddy, Ashley Ruddy, Ronnie and Lisa Mallard, and whomever else I mention in the future.

* * *

****

Author Notes:

This story is sequel of sorts to the story **_Back to the Nest_**. You should be able to catch the bulk of the story without reading **_Back to the Nest_**, but it would give you more background on Bella Widgeon. Though, if you plan on reading **_Back to the Nest_**, this story reveals a major spoiler or two. Besides, I would love to know what you think. 

****

Thank You:

To Jenn and Nana for their help with prescreening and editing this story.

****

Warnings:

This story is rated PG-13 for adult themes, but nothing really major. 

* * *

****

Chapter 13

* * *

"Hey," Gosalyn called. She took a sip of her Coo-Coo Cola. "Are you going to introduce me?"

Huey, startled by the voice of his girlfriend, looked up to Gosalyn.

"Hey Gos!" he exclaimed. "How did you get here, I thought you were grounded. I called over and no one answered the phone."

Huey slid over in the booth seat he was sitting in.

"Come sit down. Gosalyn this is Dewey, Dewey this is Gosalyn."

"Nice to meet you," Dewey said.

"You too," Gosalyn added. "It was not easy getting here."

"Well if you took my call. I would have picked you up," Huey replied.

Gosalyn bit her lip. "Umm…well if you called around 8, I was already out of the house."

"I called you earlier too. I was guessing your dad wasn't letting you take any calls. So, I am very surprised he let you come to the Moon Beam."

Gosalyn laughed nervously.

"Well, Dad doesn't exactly know I am here…"

"Gosalyn!" Huey shouted. But he did not continue. He was ecstatic that Gosalyn would risk her father's wrath to spend time with him.

He kissed her on the lips.

"I love you babe," he stated.

"I love you too. Though, I am afraid Dad is going to kill us both when he finds out."

* * *

"What's going on?!" Donald shouted again.

"I will tell you what is going on," Darkwing began. "Your nephew is taking advantage of my daughter!"

Donald stormed out of his car.

"My nephew?!" he shouted.

"Huey!" Darkwing continued. "The other night, I came home. It was after midnight and I saw my daughter and your nephew sleeping on the couch! Of course I am sure! I don't know how you raise your children. And frankly I don't care, but when it comes to my daughter."

"Wait! Wait…Earlier this week?" Donald asked, eyeing Bella.

Louie had this look of _Oops!_ on his face.

"My nephew was out late earlier this week, but…he told me that he was out with his mother," Donald stated. 

Darkwing shook his head.

"But no instead he was taking advantage of my daughter!"

Donald shouted incoherently.

"Stop it!" Bella and Launchpad shouted.

Donald and Darkwing momentarily ceased their arguing.

"We don't know the whole story," Bella shouted. "True our children should have not sneaked behind our backs. But killing each other is not going to solve anything."

"The important thing is that we are here now. That we have found the kids," Launchpad added.

"That is if they are here…" Louie stated.

Darkwing stared at Louie.

Bella blocked Louie from Darkwing. "I am sure they are. You said they were heading here, right? If they are not here, and I am sure they are. We will cross that bridge when we get to it."

Darkwing threw his hands into the air.

"I'm going to go get my little girl," he announced, and he started to make his way to the entrance.

Launchpad ran to meet up with him.

"Hold on, if you go charging in there, and make a scene. Aren't you at all concerned that people are going to figure out your secret identity?"

Darkwing stared at Launchpad. He didn't really care at the moment. He could you a cover up excuse. Though, in the emotion of the upcoming events…

"I'll get them," Bella announced.

"I will go with you," Launchpad added. "Gosalyn wouldn't recognize you."

"All right," Darkwing ultimately agreed. "But when Gosalyn gets in the parking lot, she will have some explaining to do. And if she thought she was grounded before. She doesn't know what grounded is!"

Donald nodded in agreement.

"Huey lied to me!" he shouted. "He is going to be in big trouble."

* * *

Bella and Launchpad walk up to the bar entrance. The doorman looked up from his clipboard.

"Hello, May I see your ID miss?" he asked Bella.

Bella nodded; pleasantly pleased that there were times in which she was still carded. She dug into her pocket and flipped her through wallet and searched for her license.

"Here you go," she said, handing her ID to the guard.

The doorman glanced at the ID and noticed that Bella was 33.

"Thank you miss," he stated. "It's just that if I thought you were under 27, I had to check."

Bella smiled. "No problem. By the way, speaking of underage. This is a teen bar as well, right? I mean, earlier in the evening?"

The doorman nodded. "Yes, but they must leave at nine."

Bella nodded. "Okay, could you tell me if, you saw this boy tonight?" 

Bella handed the doorman a picture. Launchpad dug into his pocket, and handed the doorman another picture.

"Or this young woman?" he added.

The doorman studied the two pictures.

"Are you their ride?" he asked. 

"Sure, well, I'm the boy's mother," Bella revealed. 

"The young woman came in here a few minutes ago asking to use the phone. The young man, he's inside with his brother," the doorman answered.

"Thank you," Bella replied.

Bella and Launchpad walked into the bar and started to look for Gosalyn, and Huey. The bar was fairly occupied so it took a while maneuver around all the building. But atlas, Bella made it through the dense crowd to a medium sized booth on the right side of the establishment.

"There you are," Bella called to her two boys, and to whom she assumed was Gosalyn.

Gosalyn turned and saw Bella disapprovingly stare at her boyfriend. 

"Launchpad," Bella shouted. "I found them."

Gosalyn stared at Bella: was this the mysterious woman in which Launchpad was dating?

"Launchpad?" Dewey wondered out loud. After looking over the crowd, he in fact so saw Launchpad. Was he the person his mother was dating?

"Launchpad?" Gosalyn called. "What is going on? Oh man! Don't tell me Dad's here?"

Launchpad shrugged. "Okay I won't tell you."

Gosalyn covered her face with her hands.

"I'm in big trouble!" she announced. "Huey, I better go."

Bella stared, in a stern voice, she added, "Yes, you better. Huey, you too. Your Uncle Donald is waiting for you as well."

Huey stood up. "Mom," he began. "We didn't do anything. I was here watching Dewey's show. We didn't come together. Gosalyn surprised me. This is not fair. Can't you do anything?"

Bella closed her eyes momentarily become she continued.

"You might be telling the truth. You will get your chance to clear everything up, but I warn you, Donald knows you lied about the other night. He knows you were not with me."

Huey stared at Bella.

Dewey stood there silent, not knowing for sure what he should do.

"You told him?!" Huey screamed. "Why?! I thought we had an understanding!"

"Shh…" Bella warned. "I did not tell him. Though, I dread our conversation later, because Donald now knows I was lying when I told him I was with you."

"If you didn't tell him, then how did he…." Huey began.

"It was Dad," Gosalyn realized. "He told your uncle about how he found us on the couch together."

Dewey glanced over to Huey, with the words, _I warned you_ all over his face.

Bella turned to Dewey and made a half smile.

"Hi Honey, sorry I missed your show, I will have to make an effort to see it one time," she stated.

"That sounds great Mom," he replied.

"Sorry Mom," Huey said at last. "Sorry that I jumped to conclusions. It is just that I love Gosalyn."

"And when Dad told me that I could never see him again. I freaked out. I just wanted to see him, " Gosalyn added, now looking at Launchpad. "Please…help Dad understand that!"

Launchpad shrugged his shoulders. "You shouldn't have ran away. You wouldn't have been grounded forever."

Launchpad laughed. "You know you usually have him wrapped around your little finger."

Gosalyn sighed. "I know, but you didn't see Dad that night. You were still out. You didn't see how angry he was. He told me that he would never let me see Huey again. I was not going to let that happen! I love him!"

Launchpad grabbed Bella's hand, and turned around and glanced at her. He was almost forty years old, and it wasn't until recently that he felt what he truly believed was true love. Sure he had girlfriends before. There was Feather Galore, though she was really in love with his look alike Bruno Von Beak. Sen-Sen, though she was truly from another time. And there was Tia, but she was from another planet. Still through out the years there were a few others, though; their relations never went past a handful of dates. It was until Bella that he found someone that he felt was his soul mate. She had beauty and a unique style that never kept him bored.

"I bet you do," Launchpad stated. "Your Dad will turn around eventually."

"You really think so?" Gosalyn inquired. "Dad likes to treat me like a baby."

Bella laughed.

"It's what parents do," Bella replied. "We only have children for so long. We like to embrace it for as long as we can. Because at time goes by, our babies are no longer babies. And sooner or later they will be adults themselves and move away and have children themselves. And then us parents will forever look back and think about the days we spent with our children. And not help but wonder if we were the best parents we could be, that we did all we could. There is no turning back; we only have the time we are given. And we have made the best of it. Accepting this fact is not easy for the parent or the child. So go home. It will work out."

Gosalyn looked at Bella for a moment, not sure how she should respond. She then turned to Dewey and said, "Nice meeting you."

Dewey nodded. "You too."

Gosalyn smiled and got up from the booth. Huey followed her and gave her a small peck on the lips.

"Goodnight Gos," Huey said.

"Goodnight Huey," Gosalyn said back.

"I'll walk you out," Launchpad offered. He kissed Bella and told her goodnight.

"Goodnight," Bella said back. "I'll call you tomorrow. Rain check on the movie?"

"Of course," Launchpad replied.

Gosalyn waved. "Nice missing you Ms. Duck."

Bella nodded, deciding not to correct her at this time. In fact she was considering changing her last name back.

"You too Gosalyn".

* * *

****

To Be Continued

* * *

****

Author Notes:

Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The story is starting to wide up and is near its end. There is only a chapter or two to go. Please tell me what you think!

-Stef


	14. Chapter 14

****

Extended Wings

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **_Classic Donald Duck cartoons_**, **_Ducktales_,** and **_Darkwing Duck_**.

****

Written By

Stef With a F

* * *

****

Chapter 14

* * *

****

Disclaimers: Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's past as Bella Widgeon is mine, as are the characters of Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, Jeffery Ruddy, Ashley Ruddy, Ronnie and Lisa Mallard, and whomever else I mention in the future.

* * *

****

Author Notes:

This story is sequel of sorts to the story **_Back to the Nest_**. You should be able to catch the bulk of the story without reading **_Back to the Nest_**, but it would give you more background on Bella Widgeon. Though, if you plan on reading **_Back to the Nest_**, this story reveals a major spoiler or two. Besides, I would love to know what you think. 

****

Warnings:

This story is rated PG-13 for adult themes, but nothing really major. 

* * *

"You are grounded for a month. That means no car, if there is any reason that I should let you go somewhere. You will be using the bus, but not to St. Canard. You will also not be using the phone." Donald informed Huey, ask he started to walk out of the room.

Huey stared at the ceiling of his bedroom, giving no verbal reply to his uncle's comments. Donald sighed, and covered his face with his left hand. He could tell that Huey was beyond upset. It wasn't really like Huey to pull the silent treatment. Huey had a temper, much like he did. He would scream and holler and be belligerent.

Donald clenched his fists, his arms tightly on his sides. He was perplexed on what he should do. He has been running off for months to see a girl in the next town. Though, he too did things with teen girls when he was Huey's age. The fact that he lied and schemed behind his and Drake Mallard's back... He felt in this heart, that maybe he was being too hard, but what should he do? Let Huey make his own rules? Let him get a sixteen-year-old girl pregnant, like his father did?

Donald turned around.

"Okay you are not grounded," he announced.

"What?" Huey responded immediately.

"You're not grounded," Donald repeated.

"But what with all you said…What the heck is going on here?"

Donald closed his eyes momentarily, and then reopened them.

"You are a teenager. I know how hard it is. It sucks at times…" Donald stated.

Huey sat up from on his bed.

"I know it does. Especially when…why…I know I should have not lied to you about the other night."

"No you shouldn't have. And you also should have not let your mother lie for you. She told me what really happened. That she found you walking the streets at one in the morning. You're mother is not the best mother. She made more than her share of mistakes. And that still doesn't excuse you to take advantage of her. I raised her partly myself you know. After your grandparents died. Grandma, your great-grandmother helped too of course. She raised me and your mother, before she, herself died. I hate lying. I almost thought about kicking your mother out of the house for her lying. But, that wouldn't be fair would it? She was trying to get in your good graces. "

"What you have hurt here though, is my trust."

Huey lowered his head. "I'm sorry. So, I can go see Gosalyn?" 

Donald shook his head.

"No. That's not up to me. Mr. Mallard and I came to agreement. You can't see Gosalyn. And if you ever lie to me again about something in this magnitude, you are not going to being talking to anyone."

Huey closed his eyes.

"Do you think he will feel this way forever?" Huey inquired. "I didn't bring Gosalyn to the Moon Beam. She came herself. Because she wanted to come, because she loves me, and I love her. All you two are doing are creating a Romeo and Juliet scheme, and you know how that ended up."

* * *

Gosalyn was lying on her bed. She had her arms crossed close to her chest. Her legs crossed at her ankles and she was swaying her feet back and forth. She closed her eyes, and then reopened them quickly, and rolled her eyes. She then closed her eyes again tightly telling herself not to cry.

She knew sneaking out was wrong. But didn't her father understand that being grounded for three months was nothing compared to never seeing Huey again? Gosalyn rolled over, laying her head on her crossed arms.

**__**

"Dad will not stop me from seeing him!" she secretly vowed. They both knew that he could not watch her 24 hours a day.

Though, she tried that tactic before, and what did it give her? Another lecture and a longer prisoner sentence. She could not bear it anymore, a tear felt from her eye. She started to weep into her pillow. 

Drake was passing back and forth in the living room.

"You think I was too hard on her, don't you," Drake announced.

Morgana looked at her husband questioningly.

"Well, she sneaked out! You know!" Drake continued.

"Yes, I know Dark," Morgana replied.

Drake threw his arms into the air.

"I can't leave such an act unpunished!" Drake shouted.

"Of course not," Morgana answered.

Drake shook his head, and then continued to pace. The sound of Gosalyn's sobs could be heard in the distance.

Drake sighed heavily.

"I want to punish her for what she did. I want to so much. Her running off scared the heck out of me. Though hearing her cry is making me want to take her into my arms and dry all her tears."

Morgana wrapped her arms around her husband.

"You knew this was going to happen you know. One day Gosalyn was destined to make room for another man to share her heart."

Drake shook his head.

"Never imagined it being so soon. So what do you think I should do Morg? There has to be some boundaries."

Morgana nodded.

"Yes, of course. You should ground her. She took off without your permission and scared you half to death. But to be frank, Dark. Keeping her from that boyfriend of hers is just going to make things worse. It will just make her rebel more."

Drake closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He kissed Morgana on the lips.

"I love you Morg," he said.

Morgana kissed Drake back, moaning slightly. "I love you too Dark."

Drake pulled back from Morgana and smiled at his wife of over five years.

"We have a birthday party to plan tomorrow. Remember?" Morgana added. "I'm going to check on the kids. Meet me in the bedroom in a few minutes?"

Drake nodded, and after Morgana left the room, Drake made his way to Gosalyn's room.

He knocked on the door.

"Gosalyn, could I come in?"

Gosalyn sat up on her bed, and used one of her shirtsleeves to dry her tears.

"I guess," she finally replied.

Drake opened the door, and sat on the corner to the bed.

"Gosalyn," he said. "We need to talk."

"Then talk," Gosalyn replied, trying her best to not show any emotion. For she already expressed enough emotion tonight for two life times and she was not sure how much more her heart could take.

Drake cleared his throat before looked eye level to his daughter.

"You make you crazy, you know?" he began. "I hope you know you do. But you need to know it's because I love you so much. You are my little girl."

"But dad…" Gosalyn began.

"I know you are growing up. And believe it or not, it's almost as hard for me as it is for you. I can't believe it how you grew these past seven years. And the changes just make me go out of mind with concern and anger. It's not that I am upset that you are turning into a woman. And I am not going to waste our time with what it is to be woman."

Drake pauses for a second where he shakes off the visions in his head.

"That's what health class is for," Drake continued.

Gosalyn laughed. "And I don't want to see nor hear your version of it either."

Drake laughed.

"You have to be careful, and you have to respect me and your curfew. And a midnight curfew doesn't just mean I want you home at midnight. It means that all visitors, male and female have left the house. And you know better that no boys are allowed here when Morgana, Launchpad or I are not home."

Gosalyn smiled. "Not even Honker?"

Drake eyed Gosalyn a warning.

"This is not a joke Gosalyn. What you did, taking off was a severe violation of trust. And you must understand that it will not recover anytime soon. Does this mean you will be grounded until the end of time? No. A couple weeks will be sufficient. Though, you will understand that for a much great amount of time. You will not be leaving this house without checking with one us adults first. I don't care if it's just to go a couple houses down to Honker's. You will have to earn my trust back."

"I understand," Gosalyn said. "Are you going to still keep me from Huey?"

"For two weeks, yes. But yes, you may call him."

Gosalyn hugged Drake.

"I love you Dad. I'm so sorry."

"I love you too Gosalyn."

* * *

****

To Be Continued

* * *

****

Author Notes:

Hello! All! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. One more chapter left-- a birthday party! LOL, you might be asking yourself, didn't the last story end in a birthday party? Why, yes! LOL, but this is a different birthday! LOL… Plus I have to tie up some lose ends with Bella and Launchpad… They are the other major story line in this story you know. Please tell me what you think! Thanks!

-Stef


	15. Chapter 15

****

Extended Wings

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **_Classic Donald Duck cartoons_**, **_Ducktales_,** and **_Darkwing Duck_**.

****

Written By

Stef With an F

* * *

****

Chapter 15

* * *

****

Disclaimers: Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's past as Bella Widgeon is mine, as are the characters of Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, Jeffery Ruddy, Ashley Ruddy, Ronnie and Lisa Mallard, and whomever else I mention in the future.

* * *

****

Author Notes:

This story is sequel of sorts to the story **_Back to the Nest_**. You should be able to catch the bulk of the story without reading **_Back to the Nest_**, but it would give you more background on Bella Widgeon. Though, if you plan on reading **_Back to the Nest_**, this story reveals a major spoiler or two. Besides, I would love to know what you think. 

****

Warnings:

This story is rated PG-13 for adult themes, but nothing really major. 

* * *

"Thank you for inviting Melanie and me," Bella said, as she placed her purse on the coat rack.

"You are welcome," Morgana said. "You're Launchpad's friend. Of course you are welcome. And besides my little girl has been talking about your Melanie all morning. Ronnie too. They had such fun with her at the zoo."

Bella made a half smile.

__

Yes, it was fun at the zoo. And at the movies…before all the craziness happened.

"Where should I put Ronnie's gift?" Bella asked.

"Let me take that from you. Would you like something to drink? We have Orange and Cherry Coo-Coo Cola," she offered.

"Cherry please," Bella answered.

Morgana nodded. "Feel free to sit anywhere."

"Thanks."

Morgana vanished into the kitchen.

Lisa was on the floor drawing on a piece of construction paper. Ronnie was playing with a toy police car.

Melanie sat down next to Lisa.

"Could I draw with you?" she asked Lisa.

Lisa nodded and gave Melanie a piece of paper. 

Melanie took the paper and thanked Lisa, and began drawing with her.

"What are you drawing?" she asked Lisa.

Lisa put down the purple crayon she was using.

"Well, you see this is Darkwing Duck…" Lisa pointed to a purple duck stick figure. "And over here is an evil doer!"

"Uh oh!" Melanie shouted.

Lisa nodded.

"Yup! So Darkwing is off to save the day. So, me…" Lisa points to another duck stick figure with a red ribbon. "Can bring this big birthday cake home. For my brother's birthday party."

"Wow!" Melanie exclaimed.

"Yup!" Lisa said back. She hands Melanie another picture.

"You have to give this back…This is a picture of big brother for his birthday!"

"Wow! It's nice," Melanie said.

"Thanks!" Lisa said. "He is five!"

Lisa puts up five fingers.

"Mommy says that we can go see _Duck Before Time_ again for my birthday. Which is next week. Because we had to miss it last time. I will be four!" Lisa says putting up four fingers.

Melanie smiled.

"I'll ask my mom if I can go too."

"Yay!" Lisa shouted.

Bella watched the two girls and smiled.

"Hey Morgana, where are Drake and Launchpad?" she asked.

Morgana came back from the kitchen and handed Bella her drink.

"They had to make an errand. They should be back soon though," Morgana revealed.

"Oh okay," Bella responded.

Bella sighed.

"What a long night last night was," Bella continued.

Morgana nodded.

"Sure was. Drake grounded Gosalyn for two weeks. She went out with my father Moloculo for a few minutes. They should be back soon as well."

Bella nodded.

Launchpad didn't tell her much about her crime fighting past. But after the incident at the Moon Beam, Launchpad decided to come clean about his real job of the last seven years. Bella understood that it was a security issue that prevented him to tell her the truth. That if it wasn't for Drake Mallard's intense concern for his daughter that caused the breach in security, Bella would still not have yet known about her love's career. True, she would have found out eventually. Since, even though Darkwing had a secret identity, Launchpad fought crime as himself. Either way she would be destined to worry.

She glanced over to Morgana. How did she do it? How was she able to function knowing that each night when he husband left to fight a crime that it could be his last? The answer was that she had to. That she had to… And for that she had great strength.

* * *

"Suck gas Sparky!" Darkwing showed, extending his gas gun.

Megavolt picked up a hair dryer and turned it on full blast, sending Darkwing's gas back at him. The gas over powered Darkwing and started to cough violently.

"Don't call me Sparky!" Megavolt whined. "And if you come after me again I'll zap you!"

Darkwing continued to cough. "Fun…" he weakly managed.

"DW!" Launchpad yelled. "Are you all right?! He's getting away."

Darkwing nodded. "I just need some water."

Launchpad rushed to the Ratcatcher and grabbed his water bottle. He handed it to Darkwing.

"Added something special to the gas this time, eh, DW?"

Darkwing nodded. He drank from the water bottle, and then returned it to its carrier. 

He jumped onto the Ratcatcher, turned to Launchpad and said, "Come on LP, we have a villain to catch."

"You got it DW!" Launchpad shouted as he jumped into the Ratcatcher as well.

Not too far in the distance, Megavolt was on a motor vehicle of his own, driving at high speeds. Darkwing tried his best to keep up with him, though, amazingly Megavolt steadily kept the lead, as traffic interruption after traffic interruption prevented Darkwing from getting any where near the insidious member of the Fearsome Five. Megavolt turned sharp turn after sharp turn, making it even more difficult for Darkwing to catch up.

The chase continued to the edge of town, onto the Audubon Bay Bridge. 

"You are never going to get me!" Megavolt screamed. "I dare you to try and get me!"

Darkwing laughed. Who did Sparky think he was?

"I'm not afraid of you, SPARKY!" Darkwing shouted. "Let's get off of our bikes and finish this right now."

Megavolt smiled a wicked smile.

"You will be sorry."

Darkwing smiled cockily back. Megavolt alone would be a snatch to defeat. It was not like the rest of the Fearsome was here.

Launchpad eyed Darkwing warningly. He knew far well what happened the last time Darkwing underestimated his enemy.

"Be careful DW," Launchpad pleaded.

Darkwing glanced over to Launchpad, giving a silent reply. He turned back to Megavolt, who to his surprise, revealed to be wired with multiple bombs.

Darkwing stared at Megavolt wide-eyed. Megavolt has always been nuts, but this latest scheme was just plain out wacky…

"You might want to be careful there Megs…someone might get hurt…" Darkwing nervously informed.

* * *

"Are you sure Ronald will enjoy this?" Moloculo asked.

Gosalyn nodded. "Oh sure. Pistachio Nut Ice Cream is Ronnie's favorite."

"But it's so…ordinary!" Moloculo stated.

Gosalyn shook her head. "Not really. Ordinary would be something like Vanilla, Strawberry or Chocolate."

Moloculo made a face. "What about Chocolate Grasshopper Crabapple?!"

"Eww!" Gosalyn cried, as she reached into her pocket for her key.

She opened the door, allowing her step-grandfather to bring in the ice cream.

She saw Bella on the couch, and smiled.

"Hello Ms. Duck," she said.

"Hello Gosalyn," Bella greeted.

Gosalyn nodded in acknowledgement. "Did you come with Launchpad?"

Bella shook her head. "No, I came alone. Launchpad is out with your father."

Gosalyn eyed Bella for a minute, and then she looked toward Morgana, who was sitting next Bella.

"How long have they been gone?" Gosalyn eagerly asked.

Morgana glanced at her watch. "About an hour, but I wouldn't worry."

Though, the tone of her voice suggested that Morgana was in fact starting to worry. "Dad could you put the ice cream in the freezer? We are going to wait for Drake and Launchpad."

Moloculo nodded and took the ice cream into the kitchen.

Ronnie put down the toy he was playing with, and then squeezed a space between Morgana and Gosalyn on the couch and sat down.

"Mommy, where's Dad? I'm hungry and want to do 'Happy Birthday'!" he asked.

Morgana wrapped her arm around her son.

"He had to do something with Uncle Launchpad, but he'll be here soon."

"But Mommy, it's my birthday, not Uncle Launchpad's…I want him home now!" Ronnie shouted.

Morgana hugged her son.

"I know sweetie. He'll be home soon."

Ronnie pulled away from his mother's embrace, and got off the sofa.

"I said now!" Ronnie shouted, pounding his feet.

Morgana sighed.

"I'm sorry…" she said, trying to calm Ronnie down.

Lisa grabbed Melanie's hand; Ronnie's outburst began to frighten her.

"Ronnie…you need to calm down. I wish your father was here too, but this is not going to help…" Morgana began.

"Daddy!" Lisa shouted.

Morgana turned around.

Behind Lisa stood Darkwing. It was like he appeared out of no where.

"Dark…Oh my God…how did you get here?"

Morgana made a double take to the secret entrance back to Darkwing and then back again.

Darkwing placed his hands on Morgana's shoulder.

"Morg? What is going on here? Two seconds ago, I was on the bridge…Megavolt was going to blow up the bridge."

Morgana glanced over to the secret entrance again.

"How? Did you come from the entrance? I didn't even see you come in…."

Darkwing shook his head. "I didn't come from the tower. Last time I remember, Launchpad and I were on the bridge with Megavolt…And now I am here."

Bella stood up from the couch.

"Where is…"

"LAUNCHPAD!" Darkwing shouted, finishing Bella's thought. "He must still be on the bridge! I have to go back."

Gosalyn tugged on Darkwing's cape.

"Please be careful Dad," she pleaded.

Darkwing nodded. He started to make his way to the secret entrance when a distant explosion stopped him.

Everyone in the room became quiet; Gosalyn and the adults stared at each other, saying nothing for a moment.

"Where's Launchpad?" Melanie asked, realizing that something was wrong.

Bella closed her eyes closely not wanting to fear the worse.

Lisa, who was not yet four years old, didn't know what was going on, but could tell it was something bad, and started to cry.

"Mommy?" Melanie called.

* * *

Back at the bridge, Launchpad was fiercely diving off the bridge. Megavolt blew a huge hole into the bridge, though luckily, the whole bridge did not crumble. Launchpad watched in horrid as Megavolt was blown off the bridge. He himself had to quickly grasp one of the bridge railings, to prevent a similar fate. With no sight of Darkwing, he was forced to believe the same fate came to his friend.

"DW!" Launchpad shouted. He dived into the water desperately searching for Darkwing.

After several failed attempts, Launchpad had to come to the gruesome realization that Darkwing was most likely dead.

He sadly made his way onto the tower, and back to the house through the secret entrance.

"Launchpad!" Darkwing shouted!

"DW!" Launchpad shouted back.

He ran into Darkwing and hugged him tightly.

"After the bridge blew up and I didn't see you…I thought…that you were a goner!" Launchpad exclaimed, a tear coming from his eye.

Darkwing returned Launchpad's hug.

"I don't know what happened…. I was on the bridge, and then suddenly I was here!" Darkwing explained.

Morgana approached Darkwing and Launchpad, after hugging them both; she proposed an idea to the dilemma.

"I think Ronnie willed you here Dark," she suggested.

"What?!" Darkwing requested.

Morgana bit her lip.

"You know that Ronald is part magical right? What if this is one of his powers? Maybe he can summon people? One of his powers were due to surface sooner or later." Morgana wondered out loud.

Darkwing looked over to Moloculo.

Moloculo pondered that idea for a minute.

"It is a rare gift, yet it has been known to happen," he revealed. "Ronald was extremely anxious in regard to you earlier. It is possible that this fact enhanced his gift, and he was able to will you here."

"Right in the knick of time it seems DW," Launchpad added.

Bella ran into Launchpad's arms.

"Launchpad?" she said weakly. "Launchpad? When we heard that bomb go off. We were so scared. We were so frighten. Launchpad?… I was so frighten."

Bella wept onto Launchpad's shoulders.

Launchpad hugged Bella, and then caressed her cheek.

"I'm okay, Bella. I'm okay," Launchpad ensured Bella.

He kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Could you promise me one thing Launchpad?" Bella asked. "Please?"

Launchpad stared into Bella's eyes.

"Anything," he answered. He prayed that it was a promise he would be able to keep.

"Always be careful," she demanded. "Promise me that?"

Launchpad gently lifted Bella's chin.

"I promise."

* * *

****

The End!

* * *

****

Author Notes:

So what did you all think? At last, "Extended Wings" is finished. Is Megavolt really gone forever? Mmm? Nightw2 has this great idea for a sequel, and as a fan of his work, I thought it was a great idea. (Though, even he did not know the ending of this story. What did you think? E-mail me later and we can start brain storming.) So, I hope you stay around and look for it in the future. Also, since I still love this fandom, I intend to write more stories in the long term. Thanks again for all the reviews and support for both this story and for Back to the Nest. I really appreciated them. But don't quit now. Please summit a review and tell me what you think! Thanks again!

-Stef


End file.
